Legacy of Spyro: If Tomorrow I Die (part 2)
by VanishingPointRacing
Summary: The second part of the Legacy of Spyro series. Spyro soon learns the truth of the darkness inside of him while he takes part in a journey to rid himself of a terrible curse while racing against time. Meanwhile, a new evil learns of this curse and will stop at nothing to destroy Spyro and his newly wedded wife, Cynder. Will Spyro stop this new foe? Rated T for violence/blood -VPR
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Spyro: If Tomorrow I Die**

**By: VanishingPointRacing**

**As promised, the second part of my **_**Legacy of Spyro**_** series brought to you with a heavy hearted writer. As you read this next installment, allow me to say that I have been broken and beaten as I struggled to write this through my losses. Lauren Blaine Pauly was a friend I will never be able to, nor try to replace and will always be in my heart as she finally got me to open up and write what I felt. Please write a review as I finish the third part. Anyway, as promised, **_**Legacy of Spyro: If Tomorrow I Die**_**.**

**Prologue**

**(Present Day)**

The cold winds from the south mixed with the sour taste of his own blood as Spyro lay motionless next to the pain filled, motionless Cynder. The events of the past twenty days coursed through his mind as Spyro struggled to stay conscious after the beating which he received from the black dragon before him. The bruises which he received from the dragon under his eyes and on his cheeks felt numb to the touch while the lacerations over his arms and chest burned like coals as Spyro barely lifted his head to the dragon, feeling the sting of a thousand needle-like pain spots as he coughed blood. His vision was blurred and his ears ached from the blasts from his enemy's attacks as he decided to lay motionless and let whatever happened in the next minutes happen.

"So, this is it huh, this is what death feels like?" Spyro sputtered as the dark dragon glared with hate filled eyes towards him.

"No Spyro, your death will be choked away from you as your beloved watches you die." The dark dragon said as he walked cautiously towards Spyro.

"Come on, he needs your help," Cynder thought as she watched the dragon shift towards Spyro who lay in agony. "Pull yourself together, ignore the pain. Fight it, embrace it, become it. Pain is temporary, loss of him is forever." Cynder tried to lift her broken body from the ground with little success as the pain from the embracement spell held her down as if she was pinned to the rocky surface, hopeless as she watched the dark dragon lift Spyro with one hand from the earth by the purple dragon's throat.

"I can't feel my legs," Spyro thought as he felt the soft tingle of what little blood reached his head as his limbs began to go numb. "Getting harder to breathe, he's going to choke me to death. Asphyxiation huh, I guess this is how I am going to die. Funny, I wanted to die with Cynder together, I guess that won't come to pass."

"Any last words before you draw your last breath?" The dark dragon mocked as Spyro's breathing became more short and wheezy as the dark dragon tightened its grip.

"I only wish you die slowly and painfully to know what it feels like to lose everything…" Spyro's words were lost as his eyes became unbearably heavy, finally lapsing into death.

"No, not him, it should have been me!" Cynder yelled as she watched her husband's body fall to the ground with no effort to stop his fall, signaling that the great purple dragon was indeed dead.

**Chapter One: Love in Harmony**

**(Twenty days prior to Spyro's death)**

"Hey Spyro, do you have a minute to talk?" Volteer, the Guardian dragon of electricity said as he landed outside of Spyro and Cynder's cave. The dusk filled skies and cold chilled wind settled over the land as Spyro was desperately eager for sleep after his hard day hunting for dinner as he turned towards Volteer.

"Can it wait until tomorrow Volteer, Cynder and I were about ready to head for bed," Spyro said as his ears still buzzed from the wind cutting through them as he flew all afternoon for sheep with little success. "Besides, we were heading for Warfang tomorrow anyway for food and to check on the citizens."

"I suppose it could wait until tomorrow," Volteer said as he turned away from Spyro. "Just be hastily though, there will be a trial tomorrow morning for a murderer and Terrador would not want to waste too much time after the sentence has been made for the dragon."

"Will do Volteer, goodnight now, we will come to the city hall tomorrow," Spyro said in an exhausted voice as he shoved the boulder sealing the cave away from the entrance as Volteer took flight back to Warfang. "I swear things were easier before the war than afterward honey." Spyro said to Cynder who was setting the stone dining table with plates of cooked sheep ribs and lettuce as Spyro licked his lips with delight.

"You picked the right sheep to hunt this time, all of this meat cooked nicely with little fat." Cynder said with a smile to Spyro's lightened eyes which begged for the tasty morsel which lay before his plate.

"Man this looks great," Spyro said as he licked his lips in delight as he sat himself down at the table. "That sheep didn't smell this good when it was alive!" Cynder rolled her eyes to Spyro's corny joke as she ate a small piece of meat.

"You're a dork you know that," Cynder said with a smile as she sat at the opposite side of the table from Spyro as the two enjoyed their meal. "By the way, you never finished you're story about you and Malefor at the Volcano of Cripyro last night." Spyro swallowed slowly at his father's name as he remembered he alone killed the dragon which haunted the land for many years.

"We fought merciless and with good reason," said Spyro as he was halfway done with his meal. "I remember the lightning seemed to rip through the skies among us as we couldn't stop throwing blow after blow at one another. The pain made us feel alive as we know it might be the last physical feeling we might feel to let us know we were not only fighting for our own lives, but we were fighting for our destinies. I could feel my heart burn with the fire of hatred and my blood was chilled with the feeling of fear of death. The adrenaline kept me focused while my courage kept me going as I forced myself to keep fighting against him. When I finally impaled his heart with my tail blade, I knew I had won, but I lost everything when he said he was my father. Let it be known that I killed him with the feeling of remorse afterwards."

"Think of it this way honey, he would take great pride knowing that you stood for what you believed in." Cynder said as she too was halfway done with her meal.

"Yeah, you're right; even if he was still clouded by corruption until his last breath he would know in death that I stood for what was right," Spyro said as he finished his dinner and stood from the table to place his dirty dishes in the stone sink which he crafted with his earth element a long time ago. "I'm going to lie down and try to sleep; will you join me in a while?"

Cynder gave him a quick, seductive look as she said, "Yes I will, let me throw these in the sink and I'll catch up with you." Spyro smiled at her with a smoother look as he knew where she was heading. For over an hour, the two talked about random things in bed until Spyro suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and looked towards Cynder with loved filled eyes.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have a dragon like you?" Spyro said as he kissed Cynder on the forehead which she loved dearly.

"You wouldn't know how lucky I am to have a dragon like you either." Cynder said as she kissed Spyro back on the lips and held firmly to his shoulders.

"So, what time of day do you suppose we should leave to War-" Spyro was cut short by another one of Cynder's kisses as she refused to allow Spyro to finish his sentence.

"Are you going to spend time with me or talk me to death honey?" Cynder said while climbed on top of Spyro, her voice sounding more seductive and sexy than before as Spyro pulled her head in slowly for another kiss. The kiss sent wave after wave of passion and lust through the two as Spyro felt he was among the clouds. Cynder couldn't resist Spyro as she brushed her hands over Spyro's tone chest and arms as the two explored each other through the night. They fell asleep together in arms as the morning which lay ahead of them took it's time slipping into the eastern sky which shone like a jewel under light.

Early in the morning, Spyro quietly made his way outside of his cave to practice using Convexity for the fifth time that week and failed.

"What are you doing honey?" Cynder asked politely as she yawned to the early morning setting.

"I've been out here for over an hour now trying to tap Convexity but I can't," Spyro said angrily as he shook his head. "Maybe I can't because I'm scared of the power…"

"I don't understand Spyro." Cynder said in a confused tone as she stood next to Spyro and rubbed his shoulders.

"Convexity I found has two different sides to it, Dark Energy and Convexity," Spyro began as he described to Cynder the different factors of Convexity. "Convexity is the power I know best and can usually disperse at command. It is my good side, love, friends, family, happiness, purity; anything good can trigger this power if proven strong enough in my mind. Dark Energy is a corruptive power and is very addicting. Anger, jealousy, revenge, rage, sadness, anything bad that can tip my attitude to the edge can trigger this side of me."

"It sounds like it just needs time to gather itself back to strength, you did use a lot of energy when you sent the Convexital wave across the planet," Cynder said as she kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. "Give it some time; you'll only be afraid of it as long as you think it controls you, by the way." Spyro thought of Cynder's words for a minute or two until he finally decided to give his practices a break for the day as he headed back inside the cave for some breakfast.

"What news do you bring Volteer?" Terrador asked as he stood among the high balcony of the Dragon Study, located at the tallest point of the Dragon Temple in Warfang.

"They managed to capture him early yesterday morning near Twilight Falls," Volteer said as he landed next to Terrador among the balcony. "He didn't seem to but up much of an attempt to break free though which was odd, he is being delivered by midday, he's being taken by a prisoner wagon being escorted by Lizard warriors."

"What good will a simple cage do to hold back Draikor, he's sly and a somewhat intellectual when it comes to an escape artist, how do you know few iron bars won't stop him from escaping yet again?" Terrador asked as he saw Cyril making his way towards the temple from the ground below.

We managed to talk to a Hermit from the Cheetah village in Avalar to cast an imprisonment spell onto the iron cage so he won't be able to break free unless the Hermit reverses the spell." Volteer concluded as Cyril walked in through the beautifully carved doors into the Dragon Study.

"I've managed to inform everyone not to crowd the prisoner wagon when it arrives; Draikor is a sadistically violent dragon who wouldn't think twice into killing an innocent mole or cheetah if he had the chance to," Cyril said as he closed the doors behind him with his tail. "Also, are we going to have the trial today or shall we wait until tomorrow, and don't forget that Spyro is supposed to arrive today so we can tell him the unfortunate news.

"Let us have the trial today; we will have plenty of time to inform the young dragon of what has become of him." Terrador said as the three Guardians readied themselves for the trial and the dragon that would arrive very soon.

Meanwhile in the city, Hunter had just returned from his long journey to the far western regions of the land which still remains unknown to the inhabitants which knew of his absence.

"They don't know I'm here, must be my hood, I'll show my face when I enter the temple to cease any commotion I'll have in there," Hunter thought to himself as he kept his hands cupped together while walking without haste towards the Dragon Temple. "I'm surprised Spyro is nowhere in sight, must still be spending his time with Cynder while they still have some peace together."

Up at the top of the balcony of the Dragon Study, Volteer notices the tall, shady figure of a Cheetah warrior and mentions to Cyril, "I believe Hunter has returned from his journey… does anyone know where he might have gone to?" Terrador and Cyril both shook their heads as they made their way down to the ground floor to greet Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Trial and Error**

"Where have you been my friend, we thought you were in trouble for the past week, you never gave us the location of your journey." Terrador said as Hunter lowered his hood, showing the small scar down the front of his left eye.

"Never mind the scar, I was attacked by a few poachers, they paid for their actions with their lives," said Hunter who smiled at the Guardian dragons for their warm welcome. "I figured Spyro and Cynder would have been here by now, are they still celebrating their marriage?"

"Indeed until the young dragons soon arrive, I'm afraid we boast some terrible news." Terrador said as Hunter gave him a look of confusion.

"We have come to realize that the Dark Energy inside of Spyro's body doesn't exist, it is actually-" Cyril was cut short as he was confronted by a Mole guard who was panting heavily from running from his post at the main gates.

"Draikor is among the main gates by now, we were surprised by the Lizard warrior's soon arrival, your commands?" the Mole stammered out of breath as Terrador moved closer to make the order.

"Have him be suspended in the cage where he is at now and issue a warning to the citizens to keep away from the prisoner, we don't want any blood spilt here in Warfang by that sadistic sadist." Terrador ordered as the Mole, without hesitance, ran back through the temple doors towards the Lizard warriors and the prisoner cage.

"Cyril, when did we form an official alliance with the Lizard warriors of the East?" Terrador asked as he was unfamiliar of the partnership made with the intelligent yet violent species of reptile citizens.

"Ever since the final war with Malefor I suppose, but we never really made an official document pledging our alliance with their kind." Cyril answered as the three headed for the court room in the temple.

"Shall we head for Warfang my love?" Spyro asked as the two had just finished cleaning their last set of glass eating plates and placed them in a cupboard above the sink.

"We should, it's getting close to the afternoon hour and we don't want to keep the Guardians waiting for too long." Cynder said as she placed the last glass plate on top of the stack of glass plates in the cupboard.

"Alright, let's get going, race you there honey!" Spyro said as he shoved the massive boulder in front of the cave entrance as soon as Cynder was through the cave.

"You don't think too well do you?" Cynder said as she took flight with incredible speed as she left Spyro alone, still shoving the boulder back in front of their cave for security.

"Hey, not fair, you distracted me!" Spyro yelled in happiness as he flew with lightning speed to catch up to Cynder.

"I'll just fly low and wait to see if he can find me down here." Cynder thought to herself as she flew close to the trees in the Valley of Avalar. As she expected, Cynder watch Spyro shoot out from the forest like lighting as he looked and flew in a straight line while looking for her.

"Cynder, um where did you go?" Spyro called as he searched the skies for Cynder.

"Run away before I get you!" Cynder yelled from behind as she zipped past Spyro like an arrow.

"Get back here you goddess!" Spyro yelled as the two chased each other back and forward all the way towards Warfang.

"Here we are, Warfang, we can't seem to get away from this place for too long so it seems." Cynder said with a chuckle as the two landed among the city's interior outside the Dragon Temple.

"Cynder, what are those strange looking warriors outside of the temple?" Spyro asked as he looked among the green scaled Lizard warriors of the East.

"Those look like the Eastern Lizard warriors, they are very hostile from those regions, most likely Hiudentianas," said Cynder as they approached the decorative steps of the temple. "Best not to anger them, they don't care much for any other kind of species other than their own."

"This is a prison wagon made of iron; do these markings on the bars make sense to you Cynder?" Spyro asked as he ran his paw over the majestic carvings over the iron bars of the cage.

"I'm afraid not, it might possible be an entrapment spell to keep whoever was in in locked up." Cynder said as they passed through the temple doors which were guarded on either side by the Lizard warriors.

"This place seems to change every time we come, they've changed the Mole guard's armor and weaponry completely," Spyro said as he observed the city before entering the temple with Cynder. "I'm beginning to see more dragons and Cheetahs to, and if I'm not mistaken, I think I saw some Apes as well. I would never believe that the death of Malefor would cause such a change to his former Ape minions… I thought they could never escape his dark embrace."

"The power of good and faith will always conquer the darkness honey; you of all people should know that." Cynder said with a smile as the two entered the temple.

"I figured you'd say something like that." Spyro said with a smile, knowing that Cynder would get his obvious smart and witty behavior.

The golden decorative hall of the temple brought back happy memories to Spyro and Cynder as they both look towards the church where their wedding was held.

"Reminiscing already I see." Cynder said with a smile as she caught Spyro staring into the open doors of the church with happy looking eyes.

"That was the most important day in my life no doubt, you should have seen how nervous I was when I was getting ready with Flame," Spyro said with a smile that spread from one side of his face to another. "That day will always be in my heart, just like you" Spyro and Cynder shared a brief kiss before nearing the court room.

"I hear a trial in session; do you head Volteer's voice?" Spyro asked as he listened through the thick, wooden doors.

"Barely, should we go in?" Cynder said as the two looked at one another in confusion.

"We don't want to distract them, if we come in quietly and keep to the outside of the room then we should be ok." Spyro said as he began to push the large wooden doors open. The court room was completely empty, only Draikor, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter, and four Lizard warriors were in the court room as Spyro and Cynder entered the room. Hunter, along with the four Lizard warriors stood near Draikor who was shackled by green and gold braces among his wings, arms, and tail on a stone platform to keep him from moving while a heavy iron chain was latched around his neck and hooked into the stone platform to keep him from lashing out with his teeth.

"That black dragon emits an aroma of death my love, stay away from him." Spyro said as the two took their seats at the far corner of the court room to watch the sentence hearing.

"Draikor, you are brought here today to pay for your sins against dragon kind," Terrador said whom he and the other two Guardian dragons sat behind a long, decoratively carved wooden desk which seemed to rise high above the court room floor. "The acts of murder towards three know scriber dragons, four Cheetah warriors, eight Mole architects, and five counts of arson which lead to the deaths of eighteen Ape herbalists whom came from this city of Warfang. Do you honestly think we will set you free after these acts of treason to the good of the world?"

"Terrador, you obviously don't know why I did what I did," Draikor's voice sounded as smooth as silk, though the raspy sound of ground gravel was behind it as well as he spoke with the look of murder burning through his cold, impassionate silver-blue eyes. "I killed those three dragons for their blood; the taste was indescribable, sweet and bitter to the tongue. Those Apes reminded me of what good has done to once such loyal warriors to darkness, so I killed them because of their disloyalty. Those Moles are always finding new ways to push civilization to a newer age, something that can bring the ruin to the dark forces which can liberate this world from true nature. And the Cheetah warriors, such a degrading race, they believe that the force of nature or whatever the garbage that they choose to live by is the true way to live, and I just felt like killing at that time as well." The court room was deathly silent as Hunter's eyes flared with rage to the words which fell from Draikor's lips.

"If the words you have just spoken reached the civilians outside of this court room a thousand blades would be among your heart." Cyril said who was stricken by the murderous dragon's words.

"We should have you exiled to the darkest realm in existence, though we have no access to this realm, the Forbidden Realm," Volteer said with a distasteful look in his eyes. "The realm is another dimension lined with fire and ash and brimstone. We found this land centuries ago, though you would see this dimension to fit for your standards anyway and death would only bring you happiness. How does life in prison sound to the judge?"

"It seems fit for him, life in prison only to succumb to the insanity of him wanting to kill another… seems acceptable. And besides, killing you would show a bad example for the new age of peace," Terrador said as he slammed his paw down onto the desk. "Life in prison for the acts of treason against the new age, case dismissed!" Spyro and Cynder both made their way up towards the front of the court as soon as Terrador finished delivering Draikor's sentence.

"Stay away from him…" Spyro whispered as the two began to pass the dark dragon.

"Well, look at this beautiful dragoness; tell me something, have you ever been with a dangerous dragon before?" Draikor asked as his face smiled over Cynder's beauty.

"You should hold your tongue if you knew what was good for you!" Spyro said in anger and jealousy as he was surprised by his own motives.

"You must be Spyro, tell me this young hero, have you ever experienced death before, I hope I get the chance to kill you so I can say I killed the most powerful dragon alive!" Draikor's words seemed to echo in Spyro's head as the anger for Draikor began to boil over.

"I hope you rot in that prison cell and the rats eat you alive!" Spyro couldn't believe what he was saying as the Lizard warriors hauled Draikor away who was laughing to Spyro's feeble insults.

"Jealous a bit today aren't we?" Cynder said with a laugh as Spyro began to blush.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean that I'll let some dragon that is a threat to society compliment you however he wishes to." Spyro said as Hunter left the court room without any words shared.

"He must still be furious to Draikor's insulting words of his kind, let him rid himself of this anger on his own time," Terrador said as he turned his attention to Spyro and Cynder. "Young dragons, it is good to know that you arrived without any troubles, shall we discuss your summoning in the Dragon Study?"

"We shall. Where is Draikor going to be held imprisoned anyway?" Spyro said as all five dragons made their way towards the Dragon Study.

"Below this temple we created two chambers, one for prisoners and the other for rituals which could possess a threat to civilization, Draikor will spend the rest of his days down there." Cyril concluded as the five dragons made their way up the spiraling stairs up towards the Dragon Study. The spiraling staircase seemed as though it would take eternity to climb as the five dragons finally reached the Dragon Study, forbidden to be accessed by any normal civilian as Terrador pushed open the large, decorative doors into the study.

"This room is… unbelievable." Spyro said in astonishment, observing the fine paintings and varnished furniture such as the desks, chairs, and the bookshelves in the abnormally large room. The dome shaped ceiling was clustered with paintings of dragons, Cheetah warriors, civilizations, and the sky in the day and night.

"Only people who are recognized as trustworthy individuals are allowed to enter this room," Cyril said as him and Volteer went to separate desks, no doubt to study and research as Terrador sat the two young dragons down next to the gold plated fireplace onto a lovely cushioned sofa.

"I think this news might come as a shock to you Spyro, I don't wish to think of yourself as weak or anything." Terrador started as he reclined in an old reclining chair across from the two young dragons.

"Tell us, I won't criticize." Spyro answered, though he was lying as he didn't know what to expect to escape from Terrador's tongue.

"We've done some research and we discovered that you aren't plagued by Dark Energy from the Convexital beam which summoned Malefor back to this world three years ago." Terrador said, memories resurfaced as Spyro shook them away.

"Then… what is it then?" Cynder asked, seeing that Spyro was at al loss of words.

"It's a demon, it lives and adapts to your habits." Cyril said as he looked up from his study.

"He's right," Terrador said as Spyro kept focused on the subject at hand. "When the Convexital beam was at its strongest height of intensity, you happened to be caught in the middle of the beam. That same beam caused a realistic rip in reality and opened up a somewhat type of portal into the Forbidden Realm where demons who plagued this world long ago are forced to reside in a realm where fire and ash is the landscape and torture is an everyday course for the remainders of their eternal lives."

"So what you're saying is that it has been hiding behind Convexity until the time is right, right?" Spyro asked as he was more intrigued by Terrador's theory.

"Yes in a sense," Terrador said as Spyro sat up straight with his back hunched over, signaling his interest to his possession. "By what you've told us about your gift of Convexity, it is triggered by certain emotional states. The demon itself favors anger and sorrow. Haven't you noticed that when you are angry or sad your body gets overwhelmed by a black, dark aura?"

"I always thought of that as Dark Energy taking over me." Spyro said as he knew there was a catch to the story.

"Spyro, there is no such thing as Dark Energy… The darkness is the demon being fueled by Convexity," Terrador said as Spyro's eyes widened in surprise. "I know this comes as a shock but you should be lucky to even be in control over yourself, Convexity is probably the only thing besides the good inside of your heart keeping the demon from consuming your soul."

"How do we get it out of my body?" Spyro asked as he grew more determined than ever to rid himself of the demon.

"There is a ritual which requires a clear crystal to harness such a creature, thankfully we already have one in the lower levels of this building, such a rare find it is to have a naturally clear crystal," Volteer said as he explained the ritual ingredients. "The next ingredient is by far the rarest substance in this world. The ingredient is a special type of water that only exists in one region of the land, in the Hallow Cave. The water is known as the Water of Forgiveness, water that possesses the power to heal and support not only the body, but also the soul."

"Where is this cave and how far away is it?" Spyro asked, now determined to find the cave more than ever.

"It is about three hundred miles away from the city, past the Volcano of Cripyro; it should take you roughly two weeks at most to fly there nonstop with little sleep." Cyril said as he showed the group a map of the land. "I advise you leave tomorrow, the weather may change due to the season shifting from spring to summer."

"Alright, do I need a special veil or container for the water and how much will I need?" Spyro asked as he, Cynder, and Terrador stood from the chairs.

"I will ask Hunter to go with you on your journey, you will need about two pints of the water and there is a specific type of jar I will ask of him to bring when he shows up here at the temple tomorrow." Cyril said as he placed the map of the land back amidst his clustered desk of books and paperwork.

"We should head back to our home then and prepare our home for a long departure." Cynder said as she looked towards Spyro.

"No Cynder, I want you to stay here with Flame and Ember while I'm gone, who knows what is in that cave." Spyro said as Cynder looked at him with a confused face.

"He's right Cynder; there are stories about behemoth like creatures living in the cave, protecting the water." Volteer said as he made his way back towards his desk

"I will let you two take your leave, you'll need the sleep for tomorrow Spyro; stamina will not be your friend in this journey." Terrador said as he escorted Spyro and Cynder towards the Dragon Study entrance doors.

After traveling halfway down to spiraling stairs to ensure that the Guardians would not hear of their conversation, Cynder finally said, "I know of the creatures which live in that cave."

Spyro, in awe, looked towards Cynder while traveling down the staircase and said, "Then why didn't you tell them of the creatures?"

"Because I know they won't survive long if they trifle with you," Cynder said with a smirk as Spyro smiled to her whit. "But seriously, they are highly dangerous and shouldn't be taken for granted."

"How did you come to know of what lies in that cave?" Spyro asked as he was eager to know.

"When Malefor was still in control over me he had me assign a group of Apes to gather all of the water as possible." Cynder explained as the information confused Spyro.

"Why would Malefor want the water, what could he possibly want to do with water such as that, he wouldn't have any personal use for that type of water would he?" Spyro said as he pondered with the idea.

"He was planning on corrupting the water and allowing the water to spread over the water of the land, corrupting anyone to evil who drank it." Cynder said as Spyro's eyebrows crossed while he shook his head.

"Pretty primitive plan, yet it would have been effective, why didn't that plan come to pass?" Spyro asked, now wondering what went wrong with Malefor's plan.

"Only one Ape returned out of thirty that I sent out on the task," Cynder said, this information surprised Spyro. "Before he died from poisoning, the Ape mentioned that a giant pit viper was the cause of his poisoning, the first creature you will encounter. The next beast was a giant tunnel web spider which managed to capture nearly ten of the Apes while the pit viper killed about eight of them. The one that finished off the rest except the one Ape that managed to barely escape was a creature not of this world."

"What do you mean 'not of this world'?" Spyro asked as the two neared the bottom of the staircase.

"The creature is as black as the opposite side of the moon," Cynder said as Spyro listened closely. "The beast is able to take form whatever it touches and can mimic the traits of the being it comes into contact with."

"Then it looks like I might have my hands full for a while, did the Ape ever catch a glimpse of the water?" Spyro asked, hoping to get some proof that the water did exist.

"He said that the water was as white as the most blinding crystal imaginable." Cynder said as the two made their way back out into the busy streets of Warfang and took flight back towards their home, hoping to get some sleep before the next day came to pass.

"He hasn't spoken to me once and we're almost home, must be thinking about tomorrow's challenges." Cynder thought to herself as she flew slightly behind Spyro before touching down outside of their cave. Spyro stood up on his rear legs and pushed the large boulder from out in front of the cave entrance. His strong, sturdy arms and legs use to tremble when shunting the boulder from his way but he now grew accustomed to the labor as he, with the seemingly greatest of ease, slid the boulder from the cave entrance.

"Check the trunk in front of our bed while I secure the cabinets and the other rooms." Spyro said as he rummaged through their home in search for anything valuable that might be worth something if stolen. Cynder smiled; usually she would take care of a task such as this while she allowed Spyro to do the easy jobs.

"Everything's ok here darling!" Cynder called to Spyro as he was now going through the living room, packing away the collection of books and pearls which were his and Cynder's to share.

"Alright, did you notice anything in the bedroom sweetheart?" Spyro asked, almost oblivious to his surroundings as his tail almost knocked over his collection of stone figures, one was of the shape of Ignitus he carved himself not one week after Cynder and his honeymoon.

"I did notice one thing," Cynder said with a smile as she leered towards the purple dragon. "Maybe you should come over and look at it."

"Can you open that trunk in there for me please?" Spyro said as he took the pearls, sculptures, and the precious blue gem he kept as a moment from their honeymoon to Shoal Bay and placed them all in the trunk in their bedroom.

"I think I saw it on the bed mattress." Cynder said with a smirk as Spyro looked the bed over.

"Where, I don't see nothing but-" Spyro was cut short as Cynder tackled him on the bed while the two howled in laughter.

"Check everywhere for danger when you go to inspect something." Cynder said with a smile as she kept Spyro pinned.

"When you have someone pinned like this, you have to remember one important thing." Spyro said as he smirked.

"And what would that be?" Cynder said as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Make sure their feet are secured!" Spyro said as he wrapped his rear legs around Cynder's waist and user her bodyweight against herself, Spyro whipped her around to where she was below him.

"Alright, you win; just make sure to keep on your guard when you go in those caves ok?" Cynder said as she kissed Spyro gentle as he released his beloved wife and lay next to her in their disfigured bed.

"I plan on it… why do I always have to be the one to fix the world?" Spyro asked, startling Cynder as she never heard him ask that before.

"Because you were born to do so, what more proof do you need?" Cynder said as she then realized her choice of words might have been to strong.

"I just don't want this anymore, the fighting and wars, I'm tired of all of it," Spyro said as Cynder noticed his faded scars across his face, a remembrance of Malefor he will always carry. "Stop looking at the scars please, I can hardly bear to live with them let alone for you to look at them." Cynder shook her head as she continued to look past the scars into his eyes.

"Scars are scars Spyro, everyone has them, it's what you stood for behind them is what makes them stand out the most," Cynder said as she kissed Spyro's cheek. "You obtained those scars trying to protect me when we were apart, that's more than enough to stand proud with those across your face. Besides, they only draw attention to your beautiful purple eyes."

Spyro smiled as he leaned over and held Cynder in his arms and said, "You're right, like always, we need to get some sleep honey." Spyro said as he kissed his wife goodnight before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Cutting the Wind**

**(Nineteen days prior to Spyro's death)**

"Ok, that should be it." Spyro said as he shoved the boulder back in front of the cave. The surprisingly warm breeze in the early morning, dew covered grass lifted Spyro's spirits as he stretched to the cool breeze which pricked at his scales.

"The weather is beautiful, I'm sure glad that winter is over!" Cynder protested as Spyro nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, the whole task in searching for berries for your spices in the dead of winter proved to be a chore all together." Spyro laughed as the two stared at one another for a moment.

"That was our first winter together; I remember the days being cold and the nights even colder," Cynder said with a smile as she remembered the most brutal of winters in the history of the land. "You kept me warm by molding a fireplace for our cave with your earth element while wrapping me in your wings. I never felt so close to you until we fell asleep together on the living room floor with you holding me in your wings."

"That was the coldest night that I could remember, the cave was so quiet when I sealed the cave closed," Spyro said as he smiled to the thought. "All I could hear was the fireplace snapping to the sticks and straw batches you were feeding the flames. We told numerous stories that night to keep our hearts warm. I remember us kissing to our love before we finally just sat there in front of the fireplace until we began to dose off into sleep. The next morning brought promise of spring being right around the corner."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Cynder asked as she hoped Spyro had changed his mind.

"I'm positive Cynder, I will be ok with Hunter, I promise to hurry back when I succeed." Spyro said after kissing his wife goodbye and turned to Warfang.

"Each wound I see from you will mean a slap from me!" Cynder called as Spyro took off towards Warfang, laughing to his wife's joke as she took off in the opposite direction towards Flame and Ember's cave.

"Keep your mind free flowing of any thoughts or worries, focus your mind on the task ahead." Hunter whispered to himself as he practiced his fighting techniques outside the city walls of Warfang on a group of practice dummies set up exclusively by him.

"Hunter, may I intrude for a mere moment?" Volteer asked as he approached the focused Avalarian.

"What is it Volteer?" Hunter asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Spyro should arrive any moment now, allow me to give you this veil and map of the land to help guide you two to the cave." Volteer handed Hunter a small satchel with the objects needed for the quest.

"I shall meet you and the Guardians and Spyro in the temple in a few moments Volteer, I have some things to attend to at the moment in the marketplace." Hunter explained as Volteer nodded his head.

"I will inform the Guardians of your business and will speak with you soon." Volteer said while turning back to the main gates as Hunter made his way to the marketplace inside Warfang. Hunter slowly made his way through the marketplace as the bustling Moles and other races of beings made their way through shops and vendors, hoping to cut a deal on merchandise for their lives.

"These people have been through a great deal of pain and loss in these past years, I pity them no less than the next homeless or ill being." Hunter thought to himself while buying only a single apple at one of the various market vendors. The apple was ripe, perfect for eating as he rubbed the apple surface against his cloak resting on his shoulders. Tossing the apple playfully in his hand as he smiled to the thought of tasting the delicious fruit, Hunter then noticed a small, young Cheetah cub that was what looked no older than five years old. The cub was a boy, weak and fragile as he begged for small shillings of bronze to buy the smallest amount of bread for himself.

"Even today after all this time after the war," Hunter said as he tossed the apple to the boy who grabbed the apple with open paws and smiled for Hunter's kindness as he bowed his head and took off running through the city streets. "Poverty and disease still renders poor individuals helpless to obtaining money for everyday needs." Hunter then began to walk towards the temple, down to the fact that he didn't get the chance to eat his apple, but found happiness into knowing that the cub would be happy to taste the sweetness of the fruit as Hunter strolled through the streets of Warfang.

"Spyro, I see you've made it here on time as promised," said one of the Cheetah guards posted outside of the city gates. "Hunter and the Guardians are awaiting your arrival in the Dragon Study."

"Thank you my friend, I will see to it that I reach there." Spyro nodded his head once as he took flight up towards the Dragon Study.

"Young dragon, we have just informed Hunter of the situation as he is ready to depart with you whenever you are ready." Volteer said as Hunter nodded his head.

"Aye my friend, shall we be on our way soon or do you have something to attend to before we leave?" Hunter asked as Spyro shook his head no in reply.

"No, we should leave now so we can return sooner than later." Spyro said as he allowed Hunter to climb onto his back.

"Take care of each other you two; I will speak to you soon." Terrador said as Spyro leaped from the Dragon Study balcony and opened his wings during freefall. The wind caught the underside of his wings abruptly as Spyro found him and Hunter sailing high above the city scene below him. The course of a year had an effect over Spyro's body has he was more muscular than before and his horns became sharper. His tail blade hade became smoother and sharper for slicing and stabbing though the three small horns surrounding his horns stayed their constant size. Finally, his scales among his chest had hardened along with his eyesight which had increased over the course of the winter months. The only thing which remained untouched was the three scars across his face.

The scars told a separate story of when he almost died trying to protect Cynder due to the Dark Master, Malefor. He remembered the duel as if it happened a week ago, his broken and bleeding body humbly affixed on the sandy beach as the inevitable clinch of pain and death hovered over his head like a thought in his mind. His heavy heart yearned for death, but Cynder would not hear of it. Seeing her face in front of him while he bled continuously through his severe wounds gave him the strength to rise from the sand and fly back to his cave where Cynder treated his wounds with bandages and loving care.

The horn wound which impaled Spyro's body had faded to a mere small scar which would eventually disappear completely over time. The three scars among his face would never heal completely unfortunately, Spyro then remembered what Cynder had said about them, that they were a good reminder to him for his loyalty and love and devotion to her.

"Hunter, I never told you the whole story how I fought Malefor at the beach did I?" Spyro said as he wanted to pass the time with Hunter as they flew across the Valley of Avalar.

"No actually, you've never wanted to open up about it all that much." Hunter said as he looked among the land below him, gazing among the altitude which he was flying at.

"Might as well pass the time, we have a long way to go," Spyro said as Hunter nodded his head. "Have you ever had an experience which you wish you never had before?"

"Aye, one time I have in another story, this story is yours though to continue." Hunter said, showing respect as Spyro kept a steady rhythm to flapping his wings to keep a constant speed and altitude.

"I can remember the storm clouds which began to shift my way come to pass as I strolled along the beach, awaiting Tyrant for he crossed my path and I challenged him to a fight," Spyro then began to remember the facts as if it just happened. "The wind was cold; winter was soon to come as I was beginning to feel the pressure and adrenaline fill be to the rim. Then, he came, Tyrant. I felt the anger begin to boil inside of me. Then he spoke in his normal voice, Malefor. I didn't know what to think other than to fight, I had to. I felt pinned; I couldn't run nor try to kill him. I wasn't ready for a confrontation with him."

"Did you panic?" Hunter asked as he became more intrigued by Spyro's story.

"I wouldn't call it panicking, more or less instinct and impulse," Spyro said as he thought about the situation in his memories. "I don't know what I was going through, I felt close to him somehow, like we where connected in a way…"

"What did you feel?" Hunter asked, wanting to know more.

"It felt like I was fighting him for the right reasons, and it felt right in a way of honor and dignity if that makes any sense." Spyro explained as he thought he was rambling and fumbling on his own words.

"In other words, you thought it was a family member you were fighting, correct?" Hunter exclaimed, trying to make Spyro's story make more sense to not only him, but to Spyro as well.

"Yes, exactly," Spyro said, now growing a little quieter than how he was talking before. "I didn't find out that he was my father until I finally killed him."

"That must have been hard to learn of the truth, I am sorry for your unfortunate circumstance." Hunter said, regretting to ever agree with Spyro wanting to tell the story.

"His last words were that he was sorry for the terrible things he brought to this land and he finally said that he was my father." Spyro explained as he finished his story.

"A heavy heart is always the one that is dropped and broken the most, you are a good individual Spyro and you always will be." Hunter said, hoping Spyro would understand.

"I'm not for sure you worded that one correctly Hunter if you don't mind me saying." Spyro said as he was lost by Hunter's misunderstood statement.

"A fond heart is held by few in this world these days, you are among the few, even though they may be broken multiple times in the years gone by they are by far the most respected among many." Hunter said as Spyro then understood Hunter's words as the two continued to fly towards the Hallow Cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Shadow Forest**

**(Eighteen days prior to Spyro's death)**

"Spyro, land just outside of the forest we're passing over." Hunter ordered as Spyro followed the Cheetah warrior's instructions.

"Where are we?" Spyro simply asked as Hunter examined the outside of the forest.

"This is the forest where I traveled to a short time ago, Shadow Forest, a place where the souls of lost idols reside and wander." Hunter's words chilled Spyro as he observed in awe at the forest's darkened color.

"I sense dark entities inside there, why did you want to show me this?" Spyro said as he looked towards Hunter.

"Enter the forest Spyro, you will learn soon enough," Hunter ordered as Spyro carefully walked into the darkened interior of the forest. "Don't fear the darkened surroundings; your heart will guide you where you need to go."

"Wait, Hunter—" Spyro was cut short of his sentence by a seemingly unlimited source of vines and tree limbs which blocked away the outside surroundings of the forest. Spyro stood completely motionless, unsure of what to do as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Suddenly, I feel so weak," Spyro said to himself as he stammered. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Do not reach for the darker sides of the forest my son," Spyro was startled when he saw the glowing spirit f Malefor standing before him. "My fallen warrior will overpower up in the moment's time, follow me young one."

"Why did you choose to search for darkness?" Spyro couldn't think of anything else to say as Malefor turned towards him.

The spirit paused for a brief moment and finally said, "Another time, right now you must train." Spyro knew he would have to wait for his question to be answered as he reluctantly followed his father's spirit, passing dark entities as they went.

"Where are we going?" Spyro asked, now at his father's side.

"To the only safe place in this forsaken forest," Malefor said, his voice was smoother and gentle than before his darker entity as it seemed to flow through the wind. "I corrupted the forest once a long time ago, I wish I never done such a thing. Now, every waking second of every day I am shown images of the dead which have been placed here for punishment, it is my punishment to bear as well."

"How did you return last time and how can you be my father, you've been on this earth for thousands of years." Spyro asked, demanding that his questions be answered.

'I returned last time through a forgotten spell I managed to cast just before I was trapped in the core," Malefor said as he stood in an open section of the forest. "I hoped the spell had enough time to take effect as it did. The spell had a price to pay, to kill another purple dragon so that I may live forever, you. When I failed however I was only able to appear in spirit form to a place of my fitting, here." A long pause settled before Malefor continued his speech.

"When I was banned to the Well of Souls, I managed to make a deal with our ancestors to give me another chance of life, to raise a family and start with a clean slate. I met your mother, Starflare; I loved her more than anything. We had an egg; it was purple as was our most precious gem… Then I felt the Dark Magic boil in my veins once more as I searched for its source, I found it. I believe the rest you've learned from Cripyro." Spyro allowed the information to soak in as he stood next to his father's spirit in silence.

"Tell me what I must do." Spyro demanded as he was ready to train side to side with his father.

"First, we test your adaptation to your hearing," Malefor said as he vanished into thin air, causing the forest to return to total darkness. "Concentrate your hearing on the slightest sound, any sound you concentrate on will sound as though it is right next to you. Listen for the Bowman Orc to hone in on and finish him."

Spyro closed his eyes and began to fall into a deep state of concentration. The sound of the wind rustling trees, the occasional moan or scream from the forest of souls, and the sound of his own breathing ceased to draw his attention as everything began to mute around him. Suddenly, a disturbing rustling sound behind him caught his attention behind him as his eyes burst wide open.

"Behind you, move!" Spyro's mind roared as he moved to the left and spun around, just avoiding the pestilent arrow fired from the Bowman Orc. Spyro fired a bolt of electricity from his mouth which disintegrated the Bowman Orc into ash.

"That's good my son, you haven't slowed one bit," Malefor said in Spyro's mind, causing Spyro to smile as he never once complimented by his real father. "Now, hone in on the group of Bowman Orcs and finish them before they have a chance to attack!" Spyro didn't hesitate.

"Spyro, can you believe this is happening?" Spyro thought as he focused on the darkness around him while honing in on the Bowman Orcs. Spyro used his sense of smell and hearing to accurately track two Bowman Orcs from his front and behind approaching him slowly. Pouncing forward, Spyro pinned the Bowman to the ground in the darkness and kept the warrior pinned down.

"Aim for the throat or abdomen," Malefor's voice rang in Spyro's mind as he glared into the dull red eyes of the forgotten warrior. "Critical bleed out areas are a prime source if wanting to finish off an enemy quickly and/or silently." Spyro drove his tail blade into the Bowman Orc's abdomen while sinking his teeth into its throat. The blood tasted sourly bitter in Spyro's mouth as he ripped his teeth and tail blade away, causing the Bowman to gurgle before dying.

"You are actually being taught by your father," Thought Spyro as he repeated the same process with the Bowman Orc behind him. "This feels… right."

"Now tell me my son," Malefor said as he reappeared, causing all the surroundings to be illuminated again. "What was the question you wanted to ask me before?

Spyro felt a knot build up in his throat as he barely managed to squeeze out his question again, "Why did you search for Dark Magic?" Malefor's smile faded quickly as it came as he stared at his son with his dark purple eyes.

"The power is unimaginable as you know," Malefor began as he explained his dark origin. "I search for a very long time for it because I wanted to be the most powerful dragon imaginable. I located the last remaining Dark Magic crystal still intact from the Dark Days War in the whole region. My only reason was to become more powerful than Cripyro herself, and to rule this world as my own, to have things go my way for once. Now, shall we conclude this training within the hour?"

"Yes father." Spyro simply said as his smile seemed to fade from view.

"Alright then my son, let's continue." Malefor said as he beckoned Spyro to follow him deeper into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Convex through Convexity**

**(Seventeen days prior to Spyro's death)**

Sweat of even proportions trickled from his body as fear began to pour into his mind into a mixture of uncertainty as Spyro made his way through the darkened trees and shrubs of the Shadow Forest. The surrounding landscape seemed like hidden creatures as Spyro was constantly threatened by the occasional boulder blocking his path or an occasional thorn bush which protruded poisonous neurotoxins that could kill approximately ten dragons with a single drop from the vile plants.

"This keeps getting more dangerous every time we cross a new trail," Spyro thought as he watched his father's spirit pas harmlessly through multiple barriers and obstructions such as the poisonous shrubs or trees which Spyro had to maneuver around. "I have a feeling however that this will be the last session of training." The constant palpitation of his heart ringing in his ears reminded him of the unearthly creature which lurked in the shadows for some odd reason as he continued to push on.

"Not far now my son, you have passed your stamina training to doubt," Malefor said as he looked back behind himself to observe his son climbing over a small boulder. "This final test will show me your true power." Suddenly, Malefor stopped again among a much larger open area which was patrolled by Hero Orcs and Trolls.

"I can't take them all on!" Spyro said as he stared among the seemingly large amount of enemies.

"Patience is the key to success," Malefor said as he pointed to the three largest Trolls. "Those three Trolls should be your first targets, then the rest will follow, I would rather have you use stealth to finish the Trolls off. No go; show me your true power." As Malefor disappeared, Spyro looked over the enemy mob.

"I need to go for the back of the head of those Trolls with an Ice Missile or two," Spyro thought out loud to himself. "Then use my earth element to form a barrier around the Hero Orcs which will come running for sure. Next should be a breeze, use a quick dash of lightning strikes to finish off any remaining Trolls that might have proved lucky to escape death the first time. And finally, a burst of fire to incinerate the rest with a few melee moves as well, just in case they get to close." Spyro couldn't keep from looking behind his back as he crept through the forest surroundings, trying to be silent like an ant as he neared the horde of enemies.

"Remember to focus on the largest enemies first; the loss of them can damage the moral and fighting ability of the smaller soldiers accompanying them." Malefor's voice hummed in Spyro's mind as Spyro neared the largest Troll.

"Aim for the base of the spine below the head." Spyro said as he focused his ice element to form three icicles from the ground directly behind the Trolls. With a quick twist of his hands, Spyro caused the three icicles to break from the ground and shoot straight towards the Trolls like a missile.

The sudden mortal wounds done to the massive beasts caused them to fall towards the forest floor, dead from shock and spinal injury. The sudden sound from the fall of the Trolls caused most of the Hero Orcs to be alerted, just as Spyro had hoped. As most of the Hero Orcs quickly drew near the Trolls, Spyro slammed his front paws on the ground while focusing his earth element, causing a large barrier to divide the large Hero Orc pack in half.

"What is this?" A Hero Orc asked in its native tongue as Spyro jumped from cover and into the clearing.

"Your worst nightmare," Spyro said as he used a lightning strike from his mouth to rip away the Hero Orcs climbing in from the outside area of the barrier. "Not come on and fight!" Spyro charged with his horns down to spear the largest Hero Orc while using his tail to whip away the other Hero Orcs while waiting to use his flame breath. As Spyro felt his horns drive deep into the Hero Orc's, he turned his attention to the Hero Orcs behind him, attacking with his flame breath followed with a Comet Dash into the dying Hero Orc.

"Focus your earth element; close the barrier around the Hero Orcs inside!" Spyro thought as he gripped his paws onto the earth bound barrier and began to push down, causing the barrier to close around and over the remaining Hero Orcs, killing them as their lives were crushed from their evil bodies.

"You killed my comrades, now you die!" Spyro turned to see the Hero Orc which was inflicted with fatal horn wounds to his chest.

"Thought I already took care of you, doesn't matter though, you're finished." Spyro allowed the Hero Orc to charge blindly at the purple dragon, sword drawn to its side as Spyro opened his mouth and breathed a chilling ice breath based attack. The Hero Orc was helplessly frozen in ice as Spyro ran his right index claw around the ice figure.

"You see, it is very simple to understand how and why I killed your comrades," Spyro kept digging his claws deeper into the ice figure, creating a fine scrape line around the figure's torso. "I am a purple dragon whom prophesies foretold to be the mark of freedom from darkness. I am the one who defeat Malefor twice and have lived to know the feeling of death. In short, I cannot be stopped!" Spyro then blindly slammed his right fist with great force into the ice figure, smashing it into pieces as Spyro had no idea what had just happened.

"Very good my son," Malefor said as he reappeared before Spyro and the shattered pieces of ice debris. "You never cease to amaze me yet."

"That was not me just now...," Spyro said as he regained his thoughts. "That was something else controlling me… the demon perhaps?"

"I know of your possession, you handled yourself well for what little knowledge you know of the fact." Malefor said as Spyro shook himself from that matter.

"I don't understand how all of this was suppose to help me understand my elements which I already know well enough of?" Spyro asked as Malefor smiled to Spyro's eagerness to learning.

"You didn't know about the size factor when it came to stealth," Malefor said with a soft chuckle. "All you use to do was react from instinct and impulse."

"It's saved me countless times in the past." Spyro said as he tried to defend his ways of fighting.

"Think of how much trouble you could have saved yourself and Cynder over the years, all because of size." Spyro said, shattering Spyro's defense and somewhat, his pride.

"Is there anything else I need to learn?" Spyro asked as he began to wonder when his training will end.

"There is one other thing," Malefor said, Spyro turned to face his father's spirit once more. "You can use Convexity inside of you to create a sort of map of your surroundings. Just focus your sight and energy around you." Spyro did so and was surprised how his surroundings were filled with a whole new perspective with different densities of purple and white.

"The brighter the purple, the closer your proximity is with an object." Malefor concluded as Spyro observed his surroundings.

"I never knew of this power," Spyro said as he broke his concentration from his vision and turned towards his father. "Why are you showing me this power?"

"Because on of the creatures you will face lurks in the shadows," Malefor said as he began to vanish. "Now go my son, finish what you've started. I will always be here if you need me in time."

Suddenly, Spyro felt as though a draft was lifting him from the ground. Spyro looked down and noticed that he was indeed being lifted from the ground and was being carried over the forest and placed next to Hunter gently.

"I feared I had lost you in there, who was your spirit advisor?" Hunter asked who seemed very eager to know.

"My father Malefor," Spyro said as he looked to the skies. "How long was I in there?"

"A whole day and a half I'm afraid." Hunter said while Spyro looked at the orange and purple colors among the skies as they seemed to blend together like water colors.

"Then we must depart now," Spyro said firmly. "I'll fly into the next night to make up lost time." Hunter agreed as the two took to the skies.

"My spirit advisor was my father," Hunter said as Spyro pushed on through the near dusk sky. "He guided me through the ways of the Cheetah warrior. "He was taken by Gaul when he was just beginning to take in the Dark Magic power… he murdered him when he refused to give away the location of our humble Cheetah village."

"I'm sorry Hunter for your loss… you've never talked about your father before." Spyro said in response as the two looked towards the setting sun.

"I choose not to mention anything about myself personally, only to those I care about and trust with my life." Hunter's words sunk into Spyro's head as the two continued their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Requiem of Dreams**

**(Sixteen days prior to Spyro's death)**

Cynder had chosen to sleep one more night inside her and Spyro's cave before spending the remaining time with Flame and Ember, just to be sure nobody would try to raid their cave. A dream had surfaced in her mind as she slept through the night. Something which had not surfaced in Cynder had finally decided to show itself again.

"Hashniquichishinoque," A distorted voice rings inside Cynder's head while she lies in a state of comatose. "Quevoquitomonichue!"

"Who's there?" Cynder shouts as she searches the dark corridors of her dream, unsure what to think as her eyes fail to detect any movement in her surroundings.

"Cynder…you've grown weak…" The voice speaks clear to Cynder as she frantically jolts her eyes into every possible direction of the room.

"Identify yourself, now!" Cynder demanded as she breathed heavily in adrenaline.

"Can't you tell, I'm you… or rather just a shadow of your old self…," The voice seemed to fade with the wind as Cynder's face became as straight as an arrow. "Malefor underestimated you… you seem to know who you are destined to be and to be with…"

"He was a monster, a blood crazed maniac who sought to destroy the world and besides, he wouldn't have the power to keep me under control for long anyway." Cynder says as her eyes struggled desperately to focus in the darkness.

"He was also a dragon worthy of some phrase," the voice seemed to be right next to Cynder as she decided to remain still and hear what the voice had to say. "He's cheated death multiple times, seems only fair that his own son would be the one worthy to truly kill him. His ideas may have been chaotic, but they had purpose."

"Even if he did show the world true anarchy, what type of world would that be to history?" Cynder said as the voice began to form sentences more clearly and audible.

"History will look upon it as an era of change… an era where the civilians of the world were finally shown what true power and dominance really is!" The voice boomed as Cynder bared her teeth.

"History will frown upon what the outcome is, no matter how much we try to ignore what we have done." Cynder said as she thought of her former self for a minute.

"A history driven future would mean the end of recollection of ourselves," The voice seemed to switch sides of Cynder. "A future I wish to take part in and later lead."

Cynder scoffed as she said, "You wish to lead a land of death and blood? I pity beings like you. All you do is mope and complain about life and how it would be better if everything that was GOOD had died!"

The voice boomed in anger, "And then what Cynder!? All you ever use to care about was bringing pain and misery! Remember the blood you've spilt to get where you once stood? That was all you! Your goal was to kill Spyro and twice you failed! You are the Queen of Darkness!"

"You mean I was," Cynder shouted as she unknowingly let loose a powerful sonic blast which ripped through the darkened environment around her. "I hated that life, I knew I had no control over it, I wanted to be free in my heart! Spyro was the answer; my beloved Spyro was the one who he freed me forever! He freed me and I'm not going back!"

"Believe what you want, death and violence will always stand superior." The voice stated as the voice began to distort once more.

"That's insane, death and violence only brings murderers and criminals, such as Draikor!" Cynder yelled back as the voice soon disappeared and Cynder's dream had come to a close.

Before the dream vanished from her mind, the last thing Cynder heard was the voice saying, "You have no idea what is ahead of you and Spyro, just you wait. Things will be clear once your time has come…"

Cynder awakes from her dream; she ponders what had happened as she notices it is now moving closer to dusk.

"I fell asleep midday… Flame and Ember should still be up." Cynder though to herself as she grabbed her diary, secured the cave once more with the boulder, and checked over the cave once more before flying off towards her friend's cave.

"I need to stop Hunter… I'm feeling exhausted." Spyro said as the two landed in a fast, beautiful forest which was illuminated by fireflies and glowing mushrooms.

"What a nice change of scenery," Hunter said as he dismounted from Spyro's back. "For a dragon of your height you are strong indeed to carry me this far."

"I had to help haul water through Warfang during Malefor's siege three years ago to burning buildings with Moles trapped inside," Spyro said as he stretched his wings. "I had to haul most of the unconscious Moles out of the building while fighting the flames; I've grown accustomed to heavy lifting."

"It has shown its advantages," Hunter said as he looked around the forest in curiosity. "We should be getting close, I remember this forest being marked clearly on the map last time we checked our bearings. Mind the mushrooms; they are poisonous to the touch. Eat any of the berries you like except the black and red striped ones, they create seizure convulsions in the body."

"I don't feel like eating much, just need some sleep…" Spyro said as he quickly curled into a ball and fell into a deep, long needed sleep.

"Wait, you mean to say that Spyro is possessed by some sort of demon," Flame said as he conversed about the situation. "You mean like the type that take over your body and force you to do things you would never do?"

Cynder nodded as she said with the best hopeful voice she could muster, "I need a place to stay, Spyro told me to come to your cave and stay with you until he returned, would you mind if I stayed for the duration until he returned?"

"Not at all, you're like family, come in and make yourself at home." Ember said as Flame and Ember welcomed Cynder into their flower covered cave.

"There is a room in the back, the bed is nice and soft and there is a desk which you can put your book in to, and there's a nice reclining chair near the desk if you'd wish to move it to your liking." Flame said with a smile as Cynder smiled back.

"You two are to kind to me and Spyro, thank you, I just brought along my diary to keep me occupied," Cynder said, observing the black, rugged cover of the wrinkled and faded pages of the diary full of memories. "You guys wouldn't happen to have an ink bottle and feather pen by chance would you?"

"A full bottle and three pens lay inside the desk drawer in there, why don't you get settled and help me wash dishes while Flame grabs dinner." Ember said as Cynder situated her room for a minute and joined Ember at the marble sink.

"Sheep chops tonight I take it?" Flame asked as the sun was just starting to sink behind the western hills.

"Yes, we already have corn and potatoes and some green beans… and white rice, be careful out there honey." Ember called as Flame took flight to the nearest meadow where sheep would be grazing.

"He's quite the sweet heart isn't he?" Cynder said as she scrubbed the dinner plates clean with her wet sponge.

"Oh man, he's the most lovable dragon out there; I don't know what I would do without him." Ember said with a smile as she dried the dishes after Cynder had scrubbed them clean.

"Spyro and I were so happy when you two got hitched a month after Spyro and I's wedding, good times." Cynder said as the two began to work together scrubbing the bowls and silverware next.

"Where did you two go for your honeymoon?" Ember asked as she dropped her sponge in the sink by mistake.

"We went to a beach called Dragon Shores," Cynder said as she swam her hands through the warm water until she found Ember's sponge and handed it back to her. "Dragons seemed to be at every street corner, thanking Spyro for his heroics and me for aiding him… we went along this boat ride through this tunnel called 'Tunnel of Love'… he kissed me on the head and held me tight when the scary part of the tunnel came to us. We walked on the beach at some evenings and dinner at the most lovely restaurants imaginable. We made love when the night was perfect just before we left our hotel… I love him more than anything."

"It sounds like you two are destined to be with each other." Ember said with a smile.

"How was your honeymoon?" Cynder asked as she and Ember finished the dishes.

"We went to this place called 'Idol Springs'," Ember began as she told Cynder of her and Flame's romantic trip. "I was so excited to go there. The place is known for the vast sculptures and villages with tons of parties and celebrations. Flame managed to win me that small golden idol sculpture in our bedroom in an arm wrestling match against a dragon named Cometior. He was being somewhat of a flirt to me so Flame decided to show him that I was his girl… The rest of the day was pretty much the same as yours."

"I brought three lambs back, I hope that will do for tonight." Flame said, out of breath as he hauled in the lifeless bodies of the sheep's onto the countertop next to the sink.

"That will be fine honey; we shall eat within the hour once we get this meat ready." Ember said as the three worked to prepare the sheep meat to eat at dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Knowing**

**(Fifteen days prior to Spyro's death)**

"I have to ask Cynder, how long has Spyro been possessed by this demon anyway?" Ember asked as her and Cynder both brought berries in for making jam later.

"Ever since the Celestial moons eclipsed six years ago when he was trapped inside the Convexital beam which caused the rip in reality to let that thing into our world in the first place." Cynder responded to Ember's question as she took a drink of orange juice from oranges she squeezed into a glass cup while she worked.

"Well don't worry about a thing," Ember said with a smile. "He has Hunter and you have us, nothing can go wrong."

"Plus Cynder, he has you," Flame said as he finished of his beverage of cherry juice. "He would crawl his way through a pit full of spears and Hero Orcs just to be with you." Cynder managed to squeeze a small smile onto her face as her mood began to change for the better.

"Knowing that I shall say this for him; I would do anything for him, even if it meant my death." Cynder said as she swallowed the last gulp of the sweet orange juice.

"Those are some pretty strong words Cynder," Ember said, feeling the same way towards Flame. "He'll be fine; he's stronger than what he looks."

"Again, thank you for letting me stay here while he's away." Cynder said as she licked the front of her muzzle clean.

"What are friends for eh?" Flame said with a smile, he always seemed to say the right things at the right time to lighten everyone's hearts.

"Cynder, do you mind going to Everglades with me," Ember asked as she took everyone's cups. "I need to go see if any of the stores need any extra spices or elixirs; we have a few to spare."

"No, not at all, let's go." Cynder said as the two left the cave.

"You two be careful out there, stay safe!" Flame called out with a smile as the two female dragons made their way down the path to Friendship Falls from the cave. Cynder was a bit confused of why Ember was sort of rushing her out from the cave as the two continued to stroll through the beautiful forest.

"Flame and I were talking about having a baby at the end of this month and I'm a bit nervous" Ember said, Cynder thought Ember was going to break down into a panic attack. "I don't think we are ready for a child yet, I don't think Flame really wants to have one… I think he thinks he's not good enough to be a father."

"He needs to listen to his heart, just like you" Cynder said with a smile, knowing that her and Spyro might have a child as well. "The one thing you will need is your heart. Flame is most likely worried that he might mess up as a father."

"I guess you're right," Ember said as she stood next to Cynder. "I'm just making myself nervous than what I should be."

"Having a family is worth it later on, trust me." Cynder said while patting her friend's back.

"I don't really have to go to Everglades," Ember said with a smile. "I just needed to tell you that in privacy without arousing Flame's curiosity. Would you mind going to the waterfall with me thought? I can use your help tending to some berry bushes I've been growing there for."

"Yeah alright, I'll help." Cynder said, seeing there was nothing else to do in the day. The two began to walk down the now neatly open trail which led to the small, gorgeous waterfall of Friendship Falls that was a landmark to Cynder as she had met Flame and Ember with Spyro not to long ago.

"Did you and Flame carve out this trail since the last time Spyro and I came over?" Cynder asked as she watched the small, gentle insects scurry about their way during the day.

"Yes we did," Ember said as she observed the trees with curiosity and precision. "We thought that if we made the trail roomier, visitors would stop by more frequently."

"How did that work out for the two of you?" Cynder asked as she smacked a small pebble from her path.

"Well you guys still visit so I'd say pretty well." Ember said with a chuckle as the two reached the waterfall. The four dragons, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember, wanted to give the waterfall a name for remembrance sake. Thus, the name 'Friendship Falls' was given to it.

"The water here is always so clear and cool," Cynder said as she looked at her reflection in the water. "It's more inviting than Twilight Falls for some reason."

"I've never been there before," Ember said as she plucked away weeds growing around the greenish-blue berry bush next to the forest edge. "What is it like?"

"Well, there is one thing special about it," Cynder said as a flash of memories curved and stabbed through her brain. "At the very top of the giant waterfall is a spot which two dragons can stand next to one another. At night, when the shooting stars are zipping through the night, the Celestial moons can be seen together as a pair. You wouldn't believe the beauty one spot could bring unless you witnessed it yourself. I think that is where I actually began to understand the feelings I had for Spyro three years ago, when I found out that I loved him." Cynder smiled as she finished pulling the weeds under the berry bush with Ember.

"Like a butterfly's wings," Ember began a short quote she though up quickly. "The memories are fragile yet they can take you to so many places.

"That was a pretty good saying," Cynder said, wiping a single tear from her eye without Ember knowing of it. "You ever thought about writing poetry or something?"

"At one time yes," Ember said as she plucked away a few berries from the bush." But then I found a poetry book full of romance stories which became my favorite book I could and will never put down. The title is 'Flame' and I will always be hooked." The two dragons chuckled as they made their way back to the cave, thinking about their futures.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Warnings**

**(Fourteen days prior to Spyro's death)**

"I need to rest," Spyro said, landing on a vast, open meadow which seemed to cover the world in fresh, green grass. "I've been flying over almost two days now; I can't keep this up any longer."

"No need to strain yourself my friend," Hunter said as he dismounted from Spyro's back. "According to the map we should be about a day's flight away from the cave. Tell me something Spyro, if your father Malefor has died multiple times, how are you sure he won't return again?"

"Because I know he's dead for sure," Spyro said, suddenly feeling a stream of guild pour into his heart. "That and I know he redeemed himself before he died by asking me for forgiveness which I gave to him. It still puzzles me that I killed him..."

"Spyro, every sacrifice brings hope if one defeats an evil spirit," Hunter said as he looked around the meadow for a tree to build a fire with no luck. "A wise individual also knows that when one forgives another, one truly understands the feelings of remorse and goodness."

"Have you ever wished you could have taken something back that you done, even if it was for good?" Spyro asked as he ate a few berries Hunter gave him from his satchel.

"I have in fact, it was four years ago," Hunter said as he sat in front of Spyro who sat down as well. "Her name was Clover… a Cheetah suited to be a princess in my eyes… I loved her more than anything. I managed to visit her every now and then when I got the chance while I was searching for you and Cynder. She was out in the forest in Avalar one day and she was helplessly surrounded by Orcs from Malefor. They were surrounding her and almost killed her until I heard her cries of help and came to her rescue. I managed to kill them all but I didn't see the Bowman Orc watching in a tree… He killed her right in front of me with a poisonous arrow… She died in my arms. It is my fault that she is dead and I can't take back my failure of not watching my surroundings more carefully."

"You have to learn that some things are out of our control Hunter, and that fate and destiny places road blocks in our path for a reason." Spyro said as Hunter nodded his head.

"And we must always remember that those who have heart will understand why certain events happen in such ways… even though some can be most unfortunate." Hunter's words burned into Spyro's mind as he nodded slightly while he looked among the meadow.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Spyro said as he curled into a tightly gripped coil around his tail and managed to fall asleep in the slow, cold razor wind.

"If there is peace, hope will follow," Hunter said as he lay among the soft, plushy grass, staring among the orange and purple sky of dusk. "No matter how dark the world may seem… peace will always be among the shadows, waiting for the right time to shine."

"A great tragedy is coming Spyro," a voice rang in Spyro's mind. "A new evil is emerging."

"I don't understand what danger?" Spyro said as his mind drifted off into a nerve straining nightmare.

"Someone you will never understand." Spyro then recognized the voice was from Ignitus.

"If you are the new Chronicler Ignitus, can you give me a sign of this danger?" Spyro asked as he soon found himself lying among the rocky bank of a mountain side.

"This sight will determine the fate of the purple dragon," Ignitus said as Spyro saw Cynder lying to the right of him. Bruised and broken, Cynder remained motionless while the Spyro looked up into the lightning filled sky. "This may be your final resting place." Spyro tried to move with no success as he looked at the two motionless bodies to his left and right in horror. Spyro looked up and saw his own beaten body lying at the foot of an overwhelming black dragon covered in a black mist while he stood victorious over Spyro's motionless form.

"The fate of the purple dragon, what do you mean by that?" Spyro asked, still baffled by Ignitus' words.

"No Spyro, another purple dragon." Ignitus said as everything around Spyro began to fade to black.

"Do you mean Malefor?" Spyro asked, Ignitus didn't respond. Spyro calmed himself and looked towards the ground which he couldn't see. The air around him grew cold as he thought in wonder. Spyro needed to get to the cave as he allowed himself to be awakened.

"Spyro, wake up," Hunter said, shaking the purple dragon from his sleep. "If we leave now we should arrive at the cave around tomorrow nightfall."

"Spyro, remember what I said," Ignitus said as his voice rang across Spyro's mind. "Time is against you now."

"Alright, let's go." Spyro said, yawning and stretching as he gathered his thoughts in the night air.

"Ive got to get out of here," Draikor said as his eyes darted around the impenetrable cell which he was held in. "I need to kill now!" The sadistic dragon raked his front claws against the stone walls, causing horrible scratches among the walls.

"The cell is stronger than you think dragon killer," the Cheetah warrior said as he stood motionless to the chamber door with a smirk across his face. "You won't escape that easily."

"We shall see," Draikor hissed as he licked his lips. "Your blood will quench my thirst."

"Yeah, whatever vile slangs you spit demon spawn." The Cheetah warrior scoffed as his face was illuminated by candlelight.

"I need to break away these cage bars," Draikor said as he came to a solution by using his fire breath, Draikor began to heat the ends of the cell bars until they glowed a cherry red. "Now add friction." Draikor then began to bend and flex the bars until the metal began to break away from the plates, giving Draikor enough room to flex the bars out of his way.

"The prisoner is escaping!" The Cheetah warrior guard celled as h opened the cell door while holding his spear firmly towards Draikor who crawled from his cage.

"Give me a real fight!" Draikor yelled as he slammed his tail into the Cheetah, causing severe spinal and skull injury as he slammed against the cell wall. Draikor then slammed through the iron door which swung closed when the Cheetah warrior burst in and headed his way up the spiral staircase. Draikor scoffed in irritation as he made his way up the stairs, knowing that the main hall was just behind the iron doors he was running towards. Draikor then came to the large iron doors and peered through the small, barred windows.

The hall seemed to be lined with Cheetah warriors as Draikor smirked and said, "Is that all?"

Draikor then smashed through the iron doors and looked among the staring group of Cheetahs.

"Hold your ground, surround him." A Cheetah whispered as the group began to surround the black dragon.

"Fools, you can't stop me," Draikor yelled as he blew intense flames at the crowd, causing them to back away and run like rats. "I have to hide somewhere for a while." Draikor took pride in the carnage as he made his way into the night filled air of Warfang, taking little effort to leap into the air as he took flight towards the deepest area of Avalar, Twilight Falls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Dangers of Timing**

**(Thirteen days prior to Spyro's death)**

"Draikor has escaped," Cyril said as he was informed by a Mole who was shaken by the news. "Should we mount a search for him?"

"No, he will be expecting that," Terrador said as he looked off the balcony of the Dragon Study. "Send off a reward of twenty pounds of gold nuggets for his death, we'll squeeze him out into the open."

"How long do you estimate until we find him again?" Volteer asked as he joined Terrador and Cyril on the balcony.

"Hard to tell my friend," Terrador stated as he looked over the early morning horizon as well. "He is a master at camouflage and can quite possibly change color completely. That is why he was able to elude us so many times before, and how he was able to commit so many murders. He could be anywhere at the moment. Right now we should just hope and pray that he won't kill anyone right at the moment."

The day seemed to fly away as the night remained young over the world. The Celestial moons were fully visible over the mountains for all life to see as shooting stars jetted across the night sky like fireflies.

"Something doesn't feel right honey; can you please shove the boulder over the top of the cave please?" Ember asked as an unfamiliar knot tightened in her stomach.

"Alright, stay right here." Flame said, kissing his wife on the forehead while yawning as he shook himself awake, trying not to disturb Cynder while she slept as well. The quiet night was only pierced by the sound of crickets and frogs as Flame climbed on top of the roof of the small cave and attempted to shove the boulder which was resting aside the hole in the roof with little success.

"Here, I'll help you." Cynder said as she startled Flame.

"Darn it Cynder, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Flame joked as the two managed to shunt the boulder over the hole.

"Why did Ember ask you to cover this up?" Cynder asked as she made her way with Flame down towards the cave entrance.

"She seemed uncomfortable for some reason, so I just wanted to make her comfortable." Flame said as a felt a sense of pride rise inside his body.

"You really love her don't you?" Cynder said with a smile as her eyes seemed like stars in the moonlight.

"Yes I do, very much in fact." Flame said as he smiled to the fact.

"You should know that she loves you enough to want to start a family with you, think of what you've been given Flame," Cynder said, not trying to sound to strict. "Even Spyro would say the same to you. Nobody else loves you as much as she does. She thinks you might be nervous in becoming a father, is this true?"

"Yes it is," Flame admitted as he started to spill out his feelings on the subject. "I love her and I know we can raise a family together successfully… I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment though…"

"Flame, if you weren't ready she wouldn't have brought up the subject to begin with," Cynder said, bringing a small smile to Flame's face as Cynder continued to explain. "She knows how you are and how much love and support you give her. She knows it is well enough to start a family with you. Trust her Flame; don't say no to her love. Talk to her about the subject when you have the time, it'll be worth it."

"You're right… I'll speak with her when we have time." Flame said as he smiled.

"That's all I ask," Cynder said with a smile as well as she looked among the sky. "Well goodnight Flame, morning comes early."

"Yeah, goodnight," Flame said as he stood outside for a second longer. "I would be crazy if I was to say no to her love." Flame then entered the cave while shoving the heavy boulder in front of the cave for security.

"Is this it Hunter?" Spyro asked as the two landed in front of a giant cave which seemed to resemble a dragon's head.

"I say it is," Hunter said as loaded an arrow into his bow. "We can rest here if you need to before we head inside if you would wish to."

"No, we have to push on," Spyro said firmly as he looked around the surrounding area. The land seemed to be made from molten lava and sand as the ground seemed hot to the touch.

"The objective is right in front of us, let us push on then and retrieve the water so we can head back already." Hunter said as the two began to move into the mouth of the cave. The cave entrance lead to stone carved stairs which were masquerading as the dragon's tongue which ventured down the throat. Not knowing what evil laid in wait for the two, Spyro took slow, steady movements through the cave while torches were being automatically lit by some strange force. The deeper the two ventured into the cave, the brighter the surrounding became and the colder the wind became as Spyro's ice element seemed to flare to the cold. The two eventually came to a large, open chamber with an enormous pit which held a monstrous, tightly coiled being.

"Where are the guardians who were supposed to protect the outside?" Hunter asked in a whisper as the two peered over the pit ledge.

"Probably in the chamber where the water is stored," Spyro said as he edged Hunter to follow him across the natural stone walkway which led across to the other side of the pit to another passage. "I believe this is one of the three abominations that Cynder warned me about. The cobra which is right below us, a giant tarantula, and finally a mud-like substance which is said to transform into whatever or whoever it comes into contact with." Just then, Spyro accidently smacked a small pebble down into the pit, landing on top of the cobra's head.

"That's not good." Hunter said as the two watched the cobra rise from the pit, hissing as it flicked its tongue, trying to pick up Spyro and Hunter's scent.

"Don't… Move…" Spyro whispered as the ominous snake raised its head and flared out its massive frill, signaling that it truly was a cobra. Its black scales had a light ruby tint to them as the designs lining the frills and head seemed to intimidate anything that met their gaze. The yellow eyes seemed to make the pupil slit in the snake's eyes more aggressive as it stared at Spyro and Hunter in confusion.

Suddenly, the snake bared its enormous fangs as Spyro yelled, "Move, get out of the way!"

The cobra lunged with lightning speed as Hunter leaped towards a small ledge at the side of the pit while Spyro managed to hover away from the giant snake. Spyro then noticed that the force of the impact from the snake's snout destroyed most of the bridge as Hunter managed to shimmy his way towards the other side of the pit where the entrance to the next chamber led to.

"Hunter, aim for the eyes!" Spyro yelled as he dodged the cobra's fangs repeatedly. Spyro barely managed to dodge the previous strike as the cobra's fangs wrapped around and over Spyro as he used all of his strength to pry himself away from the poisonous fangs and jaws.

Hunter took aim with his bow and took a deep breath. The sounds around him were muted as everything seemed to move slower as the sound of his heart beating slowly rang in his ears. Within a fraction of a second, Hunter narrowed his eyes and released the arrow which hurled through the air as incredible speed.

"Sweat poured down Spyro's forehead as he watched a drop of venom drip from the cobra's fang onto his largest chest scale. Spyro's body was at the peak of collapsing under the cobra's strength until Spyro heard the zing of an arrow followed by a cry of pain from the cobra. Spyro then seized the opportunity to escape as he leaped from the cobra's mouth and fluttered toward Hunter, exhausted as he nearly fell upon landing.

"I need to encase him in stone if I can," Spyro said, trying to gather his strength. "Can you blind the other eye while I catch my breath?"

"Aye, but I can only provide little time my friend," Hunter said, loading another arrow into his bow. "It will still be able to hear and smell us." Hunter then ran across the small ledge which circled the whole pit at an impossible pace while aiming the bow towards the massive cobra. The snake then spotted Hunter with its remaining good eye and flicked its tongue, enraged over Hunter's attack to its right eye. Before the cobra could attack again, Hunter released the arrow which stuck deep into the cobra's left eye. In another shriek of pain from the cobra, Hunter ran along the ledge until he met up with Spyro who was finally able to stand up straight.

"Hunter, move away from me!" Spyro yelled as he unleashed a powerful blast of earth and ice energy into the floor which combined together and began to move and shift the pit floor around the cobra which began to encase and immobilize the giant in stone and ice before the two heroes. Seconds passed as the giant snake was forever encased in a giant statue-like tomb of ice and earth.

"That was to close for either of us," Hunter said as he placed his bow around his torso and shoulder. "We should press onward; we still have a ways to go before we reach the water."

"With the cobra down that leaves the tarantula and the black creature, let us continue onward." Spyro said as the two ventured down through the poorly lit passageway into the next chamber. The two remained silent as they observed the walls of the narrow passageway. The walls were lined with giant cobwebs and skeletons of departed beings of long ago Apes and dragons along with a variety of other species as the two prepared themselves for the unexpected while entering the next chamber.

"Wait a minute," Hunter said in a whisper as the two stopped in their tracks. "Something doesn't feel right." Spyro looked among the now pitch black area with no light as he tried to focus his mind. Spyro then remembered his training in the Shadow Forest as he tapped into his Convexital side. His vision was replaced with a sight which had different shades of purple to create a sort of map to the surrounding area.

"I can't see any danger," Spyro said while he looked among the ceiling and walls of the chamber. "But there is a large pit like the last chamber; the tarantula must be in there." No sooner did Spyro finish his sentence, a large, slender black leg covered in long hairs stabbed into the ground in front of him as a large black spider followed. Hunter and Spyro were left gazing among a fifty foot tarantula as the area around them was suddenly lit by torches covering the walls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Descend to Darkness**

**(Twelve days prior to Spyro's death)**

The early morning sun brought dew to the cold night grass as the careless bees flew through the blades of grass with little to no effort while the caterpillars and butterflies knew their days' time would come and go faster than a leaf setting on a river, moving to the flow of the current as seconds crept by. The gentle breeze which felt like a razor to Cynder's scales sent a chill of cold through her spine as she walked out from Flame and Ember's cave.

"I hope he's ok," Cynder said out loud as she smelled a small gathering of roses. "Please watch over him Hunter.

"He's a trained marksman and a compassionate friend," Ember said, joining Cynder in investigating the roses. "Hunter wouldn't allow him to get hurt. And besides, Spyro can take care of himself." The thought of Spyro's safety barely escaped Cynder's mind however as she wondered if Spyro was ok in the cave.

Spyro and Hunter stood before the badly beaten tarantula in victory as Spyro's eyes kept a firm lock onto the spider's eyes. The green body fluid emitting from the numerous wounds ranging from arrow bolts, burns, punctures, and blade lacerations combined with the swiftness of the two was simply too much for the spider to take as the tarantula finally fell under its own weight.

"Are you in one piece my friend?" Hunter asked as Spyro checked the massive spider's chamber for any more signs of life.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Spyro said as he shoved the tarantula's legs over the pit ledge, allowing the spider to fall down into the darkness of the pit. "Let's just go, Warfang still awaits our return."

"Spyro, I sense change in your behavior," Hunter said as the two walked along the ledge of the pit which was covered in cobwebs and rubble. "We should hurry; the demon might be tightening its grip on your wellbeing."

"I'm not being controlled!" Spyro snapped, realizing Hunter was right. The final tunnel which seemed to take hours to travel among was full of curves and twists which seemed to go in different directions until an orange hue seemed to line the walls, followed by a wave of heat.

"I smell lava, we must be getting close." Hunter said as Spyro was the first to view an enormous chamber which was surrounded by boiling lava. In the center of the chamber stood a large golden table with a large gold basin in the center of that. The lava casted large shadows of the miscellaneous rocks and Spyro and Hunter's bodies as they both observed the basin in wonder. A black, tar looking liquid with a silver tint seemed to churn and squirm as Spyro's paw drew near the solution.

"What is this pigment?" Spyro said as his paw hovered over the bowl, trembling as he readied himself for contact.

"Spyro don't," Hunter said as he swatted Spyro's hand away from the bowl. "This has to be the third creature Cynder was talking about."

"Are you sure, wouldn't it attack us like the other two?" Spyro asked as he turned his attention back to the basin, the solution was gone.

"This is not good," Hunter said, drawing three throwing knives between his fingers in his left hand while he wielded a ragged toothed combat knife in his right hand. "Keep your back to mine; it can only come into contact with one of u… I hope." The calmness in Hunter's words faded as quickly as they came as Spyro kept his eyes open and ready for a surprise attack from the third abomination.

"You should have stayed away from the basin." Spyro thought as the monster came into form behind the basin. Silence stretched on for quite some time until Hunter raised a throwing knife. As if Hunter caused a self-defense trigger to activate, the monster watched the black substance change into an exact duplicate of Hunter.

"This is truly remarkable," Hunter said, lowering his throwing knife, the clone copied the movement as well. "How could we not have known of such a being?" Hunter then began to raise his left and right hands in different intervals until the clone, just as swiftly, sheathed the throwing knife just as fast as Hunter did.

Suddenly, the clone reached for the sword on its belt at surprising speed, Hunter did the same as well.

"Spyro, get back from us, this one looks like it's mine." Hunter said while keeping his eyes locked onto his clone. Spyro nodded as he backed away, leaving Hunter to fight alone for the first time in their journey together. Hunter's ears flattened horizontally while he spread his legs and narrowed his eyes. His heart ceased to race, but kept a constant rate as he readjusted his grip on his sword.

In a slip second as if lighting had split the ground between the two, Hunter and the clone charged towards one another with swords drawn, ready to kill as Spyro stood by and watched helplessly. The shower sparks emitted from the swords clashing into each other repeatedly seemed to illuminate the chamber's dim shadows as Hunter struggled to keep his footing.

"Spyro, it's too strong," Hunter said with his teeth clenched tightly together just before he broke the stalemate between the two, giving him some distance to recover in. "Can you freeze this abomination?"

"I can't I might encase you to," Spyro yelled as he stepped forward. "Back away, let me fight it." Hunter sheathed his sword while the clone remained in a combat stance.

"Be careful my friend, it grows aware of your movements." Hunter said as he stepped away from Spyro. As the creature stood seemingly motionless, Spyro lowered his head, spread his legs, and bared his teeth as he slowly closed the distance between him and his opponent. Before Spyro's eyes could comprehend however, the creature morphed itself into an exact duplicate of Spyro.

"How can it do that, it never came into contact with neither of us to begin with." Spyro exclaimed in disbelief.

"Maybe it learned how to perform such abilities from being stuck in here for so long." Hunter said, loading an arrow into his bow. Though the creature never spoke once, the constant expression of anger told the two that the creature was a disturbed sort. Rearing back on his hind legs, Spyro blew a shroud of intense flames which surfaced over the creature with no effect.

As if the creature could draw power from the attacks, the clone suddenly unleashed its own powerful fire breath, causing Spyro to jump away from the inferno. Using every energy particle in his own body, Spyro tried a number of things to try and defeat his enemy. He tried encasing the creature with ice, only to watch the being break through the icy tomb as if it was made of egg shell. He tried spearing the creature with earth spikes which jetted from the floor to only watch the protrusions crumble against the body of the clone as if they were made of glass. He even tried a series of lightning strikes which only ricocheted like a pebble on ice.

The clone then dove towards Spyro, pinning him to the floor with a version of shackle-like projections which were made of stone which surfaced from the ground and wrapped around Spyro's wrists, ankles, and tail blade. The creature backed away and faced Hunter who aimed his bow at the creature's head. Spyro managed to wriggle and break his bonds by using his earth element against the shackles.

"Nothing can stop this thing, we've hit it with everything we got," Spyro said until he turned to the basin which looked as if it was radiating with black and red energy. "Unless the basin is what gives it life!"

"Spyro, I'll distract it, find a way to kill it quickly!" Hunter yelled, firing an arrow towards the clone who swiftly dodged the projectile, allowing it to tear across the surface of the gold covered basin. The creature suddenly flinched as if it was in pain. Spyro saw this action and came up with a solution. Using what very little strength remained in his body; Spyro managed to tear the basin and the table up from the ground and hurled it into the lava surrounding the arena.

As the bowl and table began to melt into a blood red and jet black paste in the lava, the creature suddenly began to melt as well into a hardened pile of mud-like glass, lifeless as Spyro breathed heavily in exhaustion.

"There, is it dead now?" Spyro chuckled in relief as he slammed his right fist into the puddle, smashing it into shards of glass as Hunter sighed in relief as well.

"Are you alright Spyro?" Hunter asked, jumping off of a nearby rock he was standing upon.

"I honestly hope I get hit in the head really hard when we get back, I sure don't want to remember any of this at all." Spyro joked as Hunter helped him to his feet.

"Let us venture on; the Water of Forgiveness awaits us." Hunter said as Spyro nodded, hoping the journey was about to end soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Absence and Fondness**

**(Eleven days prior to Spyro's death)**

The Chronicler Ignitus stood before the Pool of Visions in his study, wondering what he could have done differently to avoid his own death. The mighty dragon, former leader of the Guardians, gazed into the dark, depressing pool to only find his eyes falling upon the glimpse of Spyro's death.

"I can't stop him from meeting his inevitable death," Ignitus said as he gazed among the lifeless frame of Spyro. "I can't help him this time, nothing can, I'm sorry my friend… The closest thing I had to a son. I can't even give you a piece of advice until it is to late." The pool then began to shift again, revealing a tall black dragon with a dark aura surrounding him. Ignitus couldn't understand the pool as he tried to piece the signs together.

"This has to be it, the Water of Forgiveness." Spyro said, standing among a lavishly carved and decorated chamber which was lined with gold and harvested a small pool of pure white and blue water.

"Where are the guardians who are said to protect this chamber?" Hunter asked as he surveyed two enormous stone statues which stood on large platforms with beautiful decorations among them at the sides of the pool.

"Those statues have to be the guardians, why haven't they attacked us yet?" Spyro said as he neared the pool. The water glistened like diamonds as Spyro sensed a cool, refreshing fragrance which seemed to emit from the pool itself.

"Probably because they know we mean them no harm," Hunter said as he searched the satchel for a container of some sort to store the water in with no luck. "Spyro, what are we supposed to carry the water in?" Spyro's heart nearly stopped in shock to Hunter's words.

"Why didn't I ask Terrador what we were supposed to carry the water in?" Spyro yelled at himself as he slammed his right fist onto the decorative stone floor.

"Wait, Spyro look, in the right guardian's hand!" Hunter exclaimed, pointing to a golden cup in the open palm of the guardian. Spyro's heart then jumped in delight as he frantically flew upward to investigate. Studded with red and white jewels, the cup casted Spyro's reflection as he grasped the golden neck of the cup in his hands. Upon removing the cup however, the guardians came to life, crumbling small stones from their bodies as the two faced Spyro.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Spyro pleaded before the guardians could attack.

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO A THIEVING MORTAL LIKE YOU?" The guardian on the left boomed as Spyro hovered in midair between the two.

"Forgive me of my trespasses for my name is Spyro and this is my friend Hunter from Avalar," The two guardians seemed to be listening well as Spyro continued his speech. "I have come from the dragon city of Warfang to rid myself of a demon lurking inside of me. This water is a key ingredient to curing me. Please allow me to obtain a small amount of this blessed water to heal my soul."

"WE KNOW OF YOUR LEGEND YOUNG DRAGON," The guardian on the left said as his yellow glowing eyes seemed to burn into Spyro's soul. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE GOLEM OF THE DEEP AND YOU, ALONG WITH THE FEMALE DRAGON CYNDER, YOU TWO DESTROYEED THE DESYTROYER'S HEART. YOU TWO EVEN SURVIVED THE SIEGE OF WARFANG. BUT YOU, SINGLE HANDEDLY, CAUSED THE DEATH OF MALEFOR."

"Well actually, Cynder helped my defeat the Golem of the Deep." Spyro hesitantly corrected, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sensation of homesickness to be with his loving wife Cynder.

"SPYRO, WHATEVER THE JOURNEY, YOU ARE WELCOMING ICON TO A DARKENED HEART," The guardian on the right said. "PLEASE TAKE AS MUCH OF THE WATER AS YOU NEED, THE WATER WILL ALWAYS BE RICH AND PURE, NEVER TO BE LOST. THE CUP WHICH YOU WILL USE WILL DISINTIGRATE AND RETURN TO THIS CHAMBER ONCE YOUR USE FOR IT HAS EXPIRED. MAY THE LIGHT OF LIGHTS GUIDE YOU HOME." The two guardians bowed in unison to show their respect to Spyro as they returned to their former positions, leaving themselves lifeless as they stood like statues on each of their pedestals.

"Spyro, we must hurry, the demon grows stronger inside of you by the second." Hunter said as him and Spyro approached the pool of water. Spyro carefully filled the golden cup with the purifying water and handed it to Hunter. Just then, a glowing figure of Terrador appeared among the two.

"I see that you have finally acquired the blessed water, well done," Terrador said, sounding hopeful as he spoke. "Step lightly however, if one drop is spilt, all hope is lost in releasing you from your demonic counterpart."

"That will be next to the impossible; we have to fly all the way back to Warfang." Hunter stated, Spyro's stomach churned to the thought of no hope.

"I know of this, I have summoned a teleportation spell to you from an Avalarian Hermit, the spell should take effect very soon." Terrador stated, disappearing from sight.

Suddenly, the ground and surrounding area was filled with a blinding flash of light. Then, the area was as black as the night sky.

(Ten days prior to Spyro's death)

"Spyro open your eyes!" Cynder yelled in a whisper, desperately trying to awaken the purple dragon.

"Cynder, where are we?" Spyro asked, focusing on a sudden flash of movement from the darkest corner of the Golem of the Deep's lair where Spyro and Cynder were unaware of them being readied to be sacrificed.

The memory of his past ripped him awake as he found himself next to Cynder, motionless as a dark dragon stepped before the edge of an ominous looking mountain.

"You should have been more careful, now you both are finished," The dragon said, a black aura of massive proportions covered his body. "Now she's dead, along with everything you cherished. You've got nothing against me; I've taken everything from you!"

"No, you don't have my spirit." Spyro said, coughing violently as small drops of blood spat onto the ground from his mouth.

"Time's up Spyro." The dragon said as everything faded to black.

"Hunter, are you there?" Spyro stammered, his own words echoed like a gong was rung in his brain.

"Don't worry; the effects of the spell will fade away shortly." The voice was high pitched and ragged at its peak as Spyro identified the Cheetah Hermit.

"I'm at the Dragon Temple correct?" Spyro asked, slowly coming to his senses.

"That is correct young one," The Hermit said as Volteer landed among the platform with Cyril and Terrador. "You are in the Dragon Study, it has been almost five hours since you've returned."

"Where's the water at?" Spyro simply asked as he rubbed his spinning head.

"We have a clear crystal ready in the archives in the lower levels of this temple," Cyril said as the three Guardian dragons fully entered the study. "The water is down there as well, we can begin the ritual whenever you're ready."

"Tell me Spyro, what is it like to have a demon presence inside of you?" The Hermit asked, pulling his cloaked hood over his head.

"At first you feel the raw power in your body… it is immeasurable it seems," Spyro explained, knowing he was running out of time. "But all of the violent urges it wants is nearly unconquerable."

"Go and seek out Cynder, she will most likely want to speak with you and spectate this separation of the demon and you." Terrador ordered, Cynder's name seemed to sing love tunes in Spyro's ears as he ran towards the balcony, leaped with grace, and flew off towards Flame and Ember's cave.

"I haven't seen her in days… hang on my love, I'm coming home." Spyro said with a smile as he flew faster towards his beloved.

"It's good to see you have returned my brother," Prowlus said as he and Hunter embraced in a short brotherly hug while they both shook hands. "How did the journey go?"

"Everything went as planned; Spyro seemed to react well to his training in Shadow Forest. He said his father, Malefor, was his spiritual guide."

"Do you think Spyro will be corrupted later on by this meeting?" Prowlus asked as he and Hunter patrolled their village, admiring their civilizations progress.

"Very doubtful Prowlus," Hunter said as the two found themselves watching young Cheetah cubs practicing their archery skills on makeshift targets just outside the village. "His heart is too pure to allow such a thing… I think he knows his boundaries. He wouldn't allow power to corrupt him like Malefor did."

"You're right, that and with Cynder by his side, there is no reason why he would want power." Prowlus said as he and Hunter began to teach the young Cheetah's new techniques with their bows and arrows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Blood Safe**

**(Ten days prior to Spyro's death)**

"You look beautiful," Ember said to Cynder who just returned from an afternoon bath in Friendship Falls. "He'll be returning very soon, I'm sure of it."

"I'm starved to hear his voice again," Cynder said with a smile. "Watch, he'll probably say something like, 'I thought I heard a beautiful dragoness cry for help' or something like that. Sorry if I took so long coming back, I decided to drop my diary off at our cave while I was out."

"He's such a flirt to you and its ok; I knew you wouldn't be gone for too long anyway." Ember said as she awoke Flame from an afternoon nap.

"Hey, shouldn't Spyro be arriving back sometime here soon?" Flame asked, yawning as he shook himself awake.

"Any day now hopefully," Cynder said as she stretched her front legs. "I just hope he will be anyway."

"Don't fret, he can handle himself." Flame said as he stretched he body to the farthest extent which he could muster.

"Is there a dragoness named Cynder in this lovely cave?" Spyro asked as he paced his way into the flower covered cave as all three dragons spun around to see him enter.

"Spyro, my cuddle bug, you've returned at last!" Cynder yelled as she threw herself into Spyro's arms.

"Cuddle bug?" Ember and Flame said in unison as they laughed while everyone basked in the emotion of Spyro's return.

"We were successful never the less," Spyro said in triumph. "The Cheetah Hermit who will be performing the ritual has asked if you would like to witness the spell first hand Cynder. I would really appreciate it if you could come darling."

"I would love to, you're my husband, I wouldn't think about not showing up." Cynder said as the two dragons readied to leave to Warfang.

"Thank you again for watching over Cynder while I was gone, I'll think of a way to repay you." Spyro said to Flame and Ember before opening his wings along with Cynder.

"Babysit perhaps?" Flame said with a smile, Ember's face took on the expression of shock and happiness all at once.

"You don't mean that do you Flame?" Ember asked, eager for his answer.

"Cynder talked some sense into me," Flame said with a smile as he wrapped one of his wings around Ember and pulled her closer to him. "She's a wonderful dragon Spyro; take care of her for us will you?"

"Always Flame, thank you once again for everything." Spyro said as he and Cynder took to the skies towards Warfang.

"He should be heading back by now, is the spell ready to be delivered?" Terrador asked the Hermit who was chanting a sacred spell around the clear crystal, making it radiate with white light as the Hermit ended his chant.

"All I need is a veil of blood from a loved one of Spyro and everything will be ready." The Hermit said as he turned back to Terrador from the crystal.

"I suppose that is why Cynder was allowed to come to the ritual?" Terrador asked as the Hermit nodded his head in reply.

"I did not know her position on giving blood for reasons such as these, I would rather have asked her in the same room than to have a message carried to her and besides, she would have wanted to witness the ritual first hand." The Hermit replied as he adjusted his cloak on his shoulders.

"What will the blood do again?" Terrador asked as he stared into the large, glass-like crystal.

"The blood acts like a failsafe," said the Hermit who lowered his cloak hood behind his head. "If the crystal for any reason cannot hold the demon captive, the blood will ensure the crystal won't break under the demon's power."

"How often is this spell used?" Terrador asked as the Hermit turned towards the crystal for inspection.

"The last time this spell was used was over 500 years ago." The Hermit concluded as the two climbed the small spiral staircase and exited the chamber.

"They should be arriving here any moment now," said Terrador who made his way towards the main entrance. "I must see that they arrive. You finish making the final preparations to the crystal before they come, Spyro might be out of time."

"As you wish Terrador," The Hermit bowed as he returned to the blank crystal chamber. "I will be but a few moments until everything is ready."

"Here we are, Warfang." Spyro said to Cynder as they landed outside the Dragon Temple.

"Let us hurry then, I want this to be over." Cynder exclaimed as they entered the Dragon Temple, pondering whether or not the spell may actually work. Spyro's heart raced in eagerness as he edged his way towards the Guardian dragons that awaited the two at the end of the main hall.

"Are you ready to begin Spyro?" The Hermit asked who just joined the Guardians.

"Is everything ready?" Cynder asked who was surprised to see that the Hermit was the same as the one whom she met with Spyro and Sparx in the Valley of Avalar three years ago.

The Hermit smiled to Cynder's presence as he said, "Time can bring good changes I see. It is good to see that you've broken the shackles of darkness which linked you to Malefor Cynder. Yes, the ritual is ready; all I need is a small amount of your blood Cynder so we can begin."

"Why do you need my blood?" Cynder asked who was a bit taken back by this request.

"It is a failsafe just in case the crystal isn't strong enough to hold in the demon." The Hermit answered honestly as Cynder looked to Spyro and then to the Guardians in uncertainty.

"Why do you doubt now if the crystal is not strong enough?" Cynder asked who was pondering with the information.

"We don't doubt the crystal's strength, we just want to make sure that we don't have a demon loose in the world, aimless and violent as it would no doubt try and seek out another host on its own." Hunter said who entered from behind the Guardians from the crystal chamber.

"Alright, do you have something to catch it in?" Cynder said as she now turned her attention to the Hermit who handed her a small veil upon her request. Uncertain of the sharpness at first, Cynder lightly ran the sharp blade part of her tail blade down her right arm with no success. Biting her lip, the second attempt brought success as Cynder scraped down hard into her arm. Her ruby red blood began to drip into the veil slowly as she allowed the small jar to fill completely to the top. Bandaging her wound with a piece of cloth given to her by Hunter, Cynder gave the veil back to the Hermit and nodded her head to her deed.

"Alright, let's go then." Spyro said, stomaching his fear as the group of seven made their way slowly down the spiraling stairs to the near white radiating crystal. The pit which housed the crystal had a feint odor of mold which lingered around the bottom of the chamber which was lit with torched made from carved silver.

"Spyro, whenever you're ready, place your hands among the crystal so we may begin." The Hermit said as everyone else stepped away from the crystal.

"Everyone is here… alright… Let's finish this… now." Spyro said as he slammed his paws against the crystal. The torches grew dim as the Hermit began to chant the open ritual words. Suddenly, a dark purple light illuminated from the crystal while the torches were extinguished almost simultaneously. Then, Spyro felt an unbelievable pain burst from his body like he was being burned and torn in half as a black mist began to protrude from his paws and submerge into the crystal.

The Hermit then began to yell the words to the ritual while Spyro bellowed in pain. Suddenly, everything went black in Spyro's mind as he was taken to a platform which towered over a sea of fire and lava while red lightning and ominous thunder ripped and roared through soot filled skies. Volcanoes erupted from miles away and earthquakes caused fissures in the ground as Spyro regained his mesmerized senses.

"You tore us apart, you vanquished us from you Spyro," the voice was emitted from an entity of pure black with no form in front of the rattled Spyro. "All I wanted was to find refuge; this is the place where I was exiled to. Lost souls and demons from the Dark Days War settle here, forced to suffer by Cripyro's will alone. My name is Zpharah; know me as 'Death', for I will have vengeance upon you, Cynder, Cripyro, and everyone else on that worthless rock of a planet. I swear I will kill you Spyro, I will be free once more!" There was an intense tremor and everything went to black to Spyro as everything returned to reality.

"Throw the veil onto the crystal now, it's beginning to crack!" Cynder yelled as the Hermit threw the veil of Cynder's blood onto to crystal, shattering into thousands of fragments of glass as Cynder's blood fill the cracks as if it was alive, sealing the spell permanently.

"… Fire… Death… Zpharah…" Spyro uttered as he fell to the ground, drained of energy and full of pain.

"Who is Zpharah?" Cyril questioned as he surveyed the now dark tined crystal. The demon squirmed and jetted through the crystal like running blood as he surveyed the chamber's inhabitants for an answer.

"That name sounds familiar…" Hunter said as he rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"It should to you Hunter," the Hermit said as he helped Cynder get Spyro onto his feet. "It is a name of the demon which was said to nearly possess Cripyro." Every soul in the room froze as the pain withered away from Spyro's composure.

"You mean the one who demon who was banished to the Forbidden Realm for causing the Dark Days War single handedly." Volteer said as he broke the silence.

"The very same I fear," said the Hermit. 'This cursed soul is now pure once more. Are you going to be alright Spyro?" The Hermit slightly shifted his body towards Spyro's direction for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spyro said who finally caught his breath. "We can't allow anyone to know of this demon. If word reached the wrong being, who knows what evil this thing can unfold?"

"Spyro's right," Cyril said as he thought of a way to dispose of the crystal. "Deep within this temple is a chamber only the Guardians can access. We shall house it there until a more permanent solution can be made."

"Alright, tomorrow we shall find a way to uproot the base of the crystal without destroying it completely and move it to that chamber." Terrador said as the whole group left the chamber and the demon behind them, knowing that a dangerous presence was among the earth once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Freedom at a Price**

**(Nine days prior to Spyro's death)**

The morning before the Valley of Avalar was peaceful and refreshing to Spyro as ever as the sunlight shown through the small open spaces between each thick tree and leaves. Each vibrantly emitted ray of the warm sun set the dawn's cold dew ablaze in a shining, colorful display of beauty.

"Wow, I never thought each morning could get any better!" Spyro said in joy as he stretched his limbs, tail, and wings to the morning setting.

"You're up awfully early my dear," Cynder said with a smile as she yawned and dragged herself up from her sleep. "Come on, come back to bed with me." Cynder's joints ached with tension as she allowed herself to fall among the bed spread once more.

"In a minute hun, I'm going to try and focus my Convexity again." Spyro said as he tried to focus his inner thoughts into raw power. Knowing her attempts would be worthless in trying to get Spyro to respond, Cynder slightly growled in annoyance as she smiled towards a cozy nap.

"Spyro-o-o-o-o," a soft, ragged voice echoed through his mind. "You will pay for what you've done to me-e-e!" The voice suddenly stopped. The only sound which could be heard was the gentle sound of the cool morning current which brushed over Spyro's scales.

"The crystal is ready for transport Volteer, any suggestions or last minute orders before we commence?" Hunter said as he met Hunter inside the Dragon Temple.

"Is everyone within the city unaware of the transaction?" Volteer gestured as he surveyed the city high above in the temple.

"None, but a problem has been revealed," said Hunter who joined Volteer among the balcony. "The size of the crystal won't clear the chamber doors among the inside. I highly suggest we should transport it through the outside of the temple."

"Then everyone will wonder if the crystal is tainted with Dark Magic," Cyril said who looked up from his studies. "If Hunter could get the Mole workers to move the crystal at night however, that would be a different story."

"Can you work under those conditions my friend?" Volteer said to Hunter in a trustful tone.

"Consider it already done." Hunter said as he bowed and exited the room.

"What of the news of Draikor, have there been any sightings?" Cyril asked who closed his text books and joined Volteer among the balcony.

"None I fear," Volteer said as he looked towards the inactive ruins of the Volcano of Cripyro. "He could be anywhere right now."

"I still can't believe that a dragon, our own species, could kill for pure joy." Terrador exclaimed who just entered the room among the two other Guardian dragons.

"He was born into death and darkness," Volteer said, revealing and almost sympathizing for Draikor as he spoke. "No mother or father to care for him. Barely surviving off of insects for seven long years, curiosity took its hold over Draikor; he wondered what living meat tasted like. First he killed sheep like any other dragon would when he got strong enough to do so., except he liked how the blood was warm as it flowed through the spaces between his fingers."

"Sadistic since birth it seems, just another example of a misleading youth." Cyril said as he listened to Volteer's tale.

"Suddenly, he killed his first dragon when he was only ten. The victim was like any other dragon, sadly, nobody knew who he was and the murder was disregarded. Except one thing, Draikor found that he loved the experience and soon found later that he could kill while he used stealth and his newly found fire breath. To this day his sadistic mind still revolves around murder. That is why he should be found before anyone else dies."

The words rang through Spyro's mind, "Spyro-o-o-o-o-, why did you leave me? We gave each other imme-e-easurable po-o-ower!" Tossing and turning as he tried to sleep, Spyro couldn't relinquish the voice's verbal onslaught.

"Get out of my mind; you made me become something I wasn't!" Spyro yelled in his mind as the voice didn't submit.

"I showed you who you really are you speck," the voice yelled in irritation. "You are far darker than you could imagine, you are too ignorant to realize this fact however!"

"Shut up, make it stop, get out of my head!" Spyro yelled out loud, awaking Cynder with a start.

"Spyro, what's happening to you, what is wrong?" Cynder questioned as she held onto Spyro's waist, trying to comfort him.

"Something keeps threatening me, these voices won't stop!" Spyro yelled in anger as he kept hold the sides of his head.

"We need to see the Hermit tomorrow, he might have an answer for this," Cynder said, kissing Spyro's cheek. "Let's just try to get some sleep." Unknowing what else to do, Spyro simply nodded as he rested his head next to Cynder's and fell into a deep sleep, hoping dawn wouldn't bring bad news.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Ugly Blood**

**(Eight days prior to Spyro's death)**

"I feel a presence coming from Warfang, one of which brings great power," Draikor thought as he flew high above the clouds, away from the civilized land below. "It hungers for revenge for a purple dragon, Spyro; the purple pest who was in the court room during my trial; the one who killed my idol five months ago, Malefor." The voices grew stronger as Draikor landed just outside the city of Warfang's walls, out of anyone's vision as he heard the cries of the demon which was encased in crystal.

"Drai-i-iko-o-or, you've heard my vo-o-oice," said the demon as Draikor kept morphing his color of the background as he crept into the city. "I hold a great deal of knowledge and power beyond your imagination, a gift which Spyro had given up before he could embrace me as a whole. Release me, that way you and I can create glorious carnage throughout the land. I'm in the back part of the temple, free-e-e-e me-e-e from this priso-o-on."

"I want the power, I deserve the power!" Draikor thought as he slipped into the shadows behind the temple, drawing closer towards the voice's source.

"They stopped… the voices stopped." Spyro said as he shook from his sleep, noticing that Cynder was still asleep. Every joint in his body ached as a side effect from the separation which happened to him the day before yesterday as Spyro yawned in drowsiness and pain.

"I'll just leave her a note to let her know I'll be away for a little while." Spyro thought as he wrote the following on a small piece of blank paper: _I'll return soon, went to Warfang while you were sleeping. Love from Spyro._

The early morning sunlight caused his scales to glisten with a brilliant display of bright purple as Spyro painfully opened his wings and set off towards Warfang.

"Spyro, you awake honey?" Cynder asked as she freshly awakened from her sleep and found Spyro's note.

"I hope he doesn't mind if I sleep for a while longer." Cynder thought as she yawned, feeling like she was sucked dry of energy.

"The crystal, it's been broken!" Volteer said as he grew worried of the carnage that could be done with the demon on the loose.

"Many witnesses say it was Draikor, we have confirmed sightings that t was him who broke the demon free," Volteer said as he re-laid the information of what he knew of. "He had a strange black aura with him and for what we know, he was attracted to it."

"It needs a new host full of rage and anger to fulfill its needs," Cyril said as he read a description about demons in a large, tattered book. "In order for a demon to grow powerful and ongoing, one soul who fits the demon's aspects shall go on to be the persistent host."

"Draikor is a murderous maniac who would stop at nothing to quench his needs." Terrador said as he saw Spyro's figure fly through and into the Dragon Study from the balcony.

"The voices from that demon have been tearing through my mind ever since we separated it from my until this morning, what's going on with this?" Spyro demanded an answer as Terrador recited the information.

"I know this comes at a shock but we should have no problem in tracking him down." Volteer said as Spyro paced back and forth in the room.

"Where did he last leave off to?" Spyro said in a panicked tone as his heart felt like a wagon wheel beating inside of his chest.

"He was last seen heading toward the Valley of Avalar, where is Cynder at the moment?" Cyril asked, now beginning to feel the same as Spyro felt.

"She's back in-," Spyro froze cold, unknowing what to say as he dove from the balcony. "She's still at the cave sleeping, I got to go!"

"This is not good," Hunter said as he entered the Dragon Study. "I overheard you talking; I must warn Prowlus in our village of this evil." Hunter turned and headed back down the spiraling stairs.

"This is chaos," Cyril said as he shelved the books which he was studying. "With those two combined, Zpharah and Draikor, they could unleash a powerful new evil."

"Any examples you can give by chance?" Terrador asked as he thought about the danger beforehand.

"He could cause a new war if he could come up with a way, create a lethal disease with the knowledge that demon can give, he could possibly enslave others to do his own bidding as far as I know." Volteer said as he looked towards the other two Guardians.

"Spyro does, but there is a problem with that matter," Cyril said as he stood from his desk. "He has a great amount of Convexity built up inside of him which he doesn't know of, the demon made sure of this. A buildup such as this could turn explosive and not be controllable if Spyro isn't mentally ready. Ever since he unleashed a Convexital energy wave to cleanse this land not too long ago, he used up so much energy that he literally deprived himself into a state of restriction. He has all this time to build up that power… I don't know if he's ready for that type of energy burst.

"If something dramatic was to unfold in front of him, wouldn't that trigger a premature reaction to Convexity?" Terrador said as he looked over towards Volteer and Cyril.

"Well… if a death of a loved one or someone else who was close to him or anything serious to the extreme would cause him serious emotional pain… thus leading to a sort of Convexital rage." Cyril said, everyone froze in the room as they looked out towards the horizon in which Spyro had flown towards.

"Draikor, the one who everyone fears, is this correct?" Zpharah asked as the black aura formed a somewhat dragon shape as Draikor walked around his a circle with the demon in front of him.

"Yes, the new terror of the skies." Draikor said with a sickening smirk.

"I can sense a lot of blood on your soul… you like to kill for joy don't you?" Zpharah said, growing more interested in Draikor as he kept his glowing red "eyes" fixated on Draikor's cold silver-blue eyes.

"It's all I have to do… it proves my dominance… I show the world that I am the highest among the food chain." Draikor said as he licked his lips over the thought of blood.

"Spyro… the purple pest whom insulted you at your trial… there is another reason why you want him dead is there not?" Zpharah said as he observed Draikor's black and grey body.

"He killed my idol… Malefor… Spyro killed the idol that had a vision of a world where the murderers of the world had a place in society… Me. I've always been an outcast… I want Spyro dead because he is the leader of this trend of life." Draikor said as he stopped walking.

"I know how to ruin him, but first, are you interested?" Zpharah asked as he faced Draikor, hoping for a solid answer with no questions asked.

"Yes." Draikor said as he stared with no emotion shown across his face.

"I possess information not only about Spyro and his life, but also life during the war in which demons wanted to tear the first purple dragon, Cripyro, limb from limb." Zpharah said as Draikor's deathly smile crept across his face again.

"I want the power… I want to kill Spyro and drink his blood for the entire world to see!" Draikor said as Zpharah slithered towards Draikor.

"Then hold out your hand and take me, together we will rip this world into a new domain of death and violence in which Malefor once envisioned!" Zpharah said as Draikor grasped the demon's hand. The demon seemed to slither under Draikor's scales as he roared in pleasure of the power brought by the demon as his body erupted in a black coated aura which pulsated over his body while his eyes shown a menacing, blood glowing red.

"We are one… we are powerful… we are whole!" Draikor's voice was rambled and ragged as he spoke. The grass around his feet seemed to wilt in despair as Draikor looked towards the direction of Spyro and Cynder's cave, knowing what we must do next as he took flight in that direction.

Every muscle in his body ached like a thousand needles breaking his flesh as Spyro's tense body pushed onward against the wind as the day began to slip into night.

"She's with u-u-us now Spyro-o-o." Zpharah taunted in Spyro's mind as he tried to push the voice from his head.

"Shut up for the last time, leave me alone!" Spyro roared as he landed at the entranced of his and Cynder's cave. The boulder was pushed abruptly as if it had been thrown as Spyro entered the cave, horrified by the damage done to their home.

"We warned you, now she pays for your mistake!" Spyro thought he was beginning to lose his grip on reality as Zpharah laughed as he faded from Spyro's mind. Broken glass from vases and mirrors littered the floor while flowers and furniture was scattered among the floor as Spyro's eyes fell upon the note which Spyro wrote Cynder earlier that morning.

Something else was written on the back of the piece of paper as Spyro read out loud the following:

_This is written in Cynder's blood._

_She cried out in pain as I used her tail blade to make her bleed._

_Come find us._

_I fear it will be to late however._

_In your wife's blood,_

_Draikor._

"I'm going to kill you Draikor." Spyro said as he clinched his teeth together extremely hard in anger, feeling the boiling of his blood surface as he charged through the mess surrounding his feet and out into the night air. Spyro knew Hunter would have a better understanding of the environment and tracking as Spyro held in his anger for Draikor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Blood Trail**

**(Seven days prior to Spyro's death)**

"Is everyone here in one piece my brother?" Hunter asked Prowlus as the two inspected their growing village.

"No, the demon dragon has made his way through our village; he destroyed our crops and kept asking for Cynder." Prowlus said as he pointed in the direction of Draikor's path. 'He made his way towards their cave, and then we saw him fly away with Cynder in his arms."

"The news most likely brought fear to Spyro's heart; I don't know how he will cope with Cynder's kidnapping." Hunter said as he ran his hand over a decorative totem pole lined with hawks, snakes, dragons, and other creatures.

"He will respond with anger and honed for Draikor's blood drained to be more accurate Prowlus." Spyro said in anger as he appeared from Draikor's path. "Hunter, you can lead me to him, take me now."

"Patience young dragon," Prowlus said as he stepped towards Spyro. "Hunter, lead him to Draikor, the village will be ok without you here."

'Very well then," Hunter said as he retrieved his bow and arrows. "Let us not make any more valuable seconds slip away. I will help you find Cynder Spyro."

"Then let us go now before another day slips by." Spyro said with a scowl look on his face, not wanting his anger to slip away as he knew his power would be amplified through anger as the two ventured off into the forest.

"I know how you're feeling Spyro-" Hunter began until Spyro cut him short with n angry remark.

"Then you will know well enough to leave me be, allow my anger to consume my morals." Spyro's anger was beginning to change his personality as Hunter grew worried of Spyro's condition.

"This is not the way this problem should be faced; anger consumes more energy than fear." Hunter said as he looked among the forest trees.

"That's why I'm saving it for Draikor, nobody touches my wife." Spyro said as he flapped his wings slowly as he kept his anger knotted in his heart.

"Draikor would rather kill her in front of you rather than to kill her before you could witness it." Hunter said plainly, hoping to calm Spyro down.

"I just don't want her to be hurt." Spyro said as he felt the bloodthirsty knot for revenge inside of his stomach loosen a little bit.

"You need to keep a calm head, say focused and clear your mind, otherwise you'll lose your concentration and you may pay for it with your life," Hunter said as the two pressed onward through the forest and into an open meadow which was relatively small size. "Anger makes you explosive and impulsive. Calmness makes you keen and prone to danger."

"What about my elements, what do they drive in me?" Spyro asked as the two crossed the meadow, alarming a small pack of sheep which flew in an instant.

"Well, I guess each element is a symbol of your personality I believe," Hunter said, trying to keep Spyro's anger bottled for the time being. "I believe your fire element represents the courage you have when you are face-to-face with danger. Your ice element represents your cool nature when it comes to socializing with others. Electricity is your speed in which you react and act through danger. Finally, your earth element represents your firm attitude when serious times come through your life." Spyro smiled to Hunter's words as he thought of himself as an idol.

"That doesn't apply to everyone right?" Spyro questioned as he knew Cynder's powers were dark based.

"Not all no, some just adapt to their elements in a way of thinking, many just act the way they are." Hunter said, Spyro still held a half hidden smirk as the two continued onward into the forest yet again.

Cynder began to think to herself as she lay among the large overhang which protruded from the edge of the Volcano of Cripyro; "I should have left for him, he could have protected me. Ribs feel caved, bruised, like he must have dropped me fruitlessly here. Do I taste blood? Must be when he either punched me or when my jay hit the earth. I think my forearm is broken, it feels brittle, like a twig."

"You won't believe what evil I can create Cynder, you will be begging to join me once I kill that purple pest," Draikor said as he smirked at her beaten body. "We are going to unleash the demons from the Forbidden Realm to enslave this world in blood and carnage."

"He won't let you; he'll stop you before anything can escape that realm." Cynder spattered as she still lay motionless among the rocky surface.

"I beg to differ," said Draikor as he looked staggeringly towards Cynder, admiring her seductive body. "Why don't you join me? Together we can rule the world."

"I rather die than to be with you!" Cynder exclaimed as Draikor moved steadily towards the beautiful, beaten dragoness.

"By the time he gets here, the evil will already be under way of coming forth to this land," Draikor said as he lifted Cynder's muzzle to his. "Wouldn't you like to taste some of my power? I'm curious of what power is in you." Draikor then firmly kissed Cynder, causing her to whimper in pain and distaste.

Building up what little energy remained in her body; Cynder forcefully pushed a small pool of poison from her mouth which made Draikor jerk away in pain.

"Only one dragon can kiss me." Cynder said plainly as her head hit the rocky surface.

"Very well, you'll die along with him once he shows," Draikor said as he wiped the neon green liquid from his mouth. "The entrapment spell which holds your body down in place will make you feel like a thousand needles are piercing your body if you attempt to move. Once Spyro is dead, you will then be permitted to move, but by then you will be drained of everything you have… including your life."

"How did you not know that demon was inside of you?" Hunter asked as him and Spyro came upon a large waterfall which was teaming with fish and turtles.

"Easily mistaken as the dark side of Convexity," Spyro said as the two rested alongside the waterfall. "Would you like to know about the two sides of the strongest power known of?"

"What do you mean two fractions?" Hunter asked as the two decided to camp for the night.

"I will explain tomorrow my friends, I need some sleep." Spyro said as he coiled up into a tight ball, trying to rest as he though deeply about Cynder.

(Six days prior to Spyro's death)

"The two factors of Convexity are Convexity and Convexital Rage," Spyro began as he and Hunter left the sight of their camp and headed onward on Draikor's trail. "Convexity is the pure power of space, time, life, and death which envelopes this world. Dark Energy, however, is the darker side of Convexity. Driven by anger, jealousy, heartache, pain, grudges, mostly anything that pains us, it is a very explosive power when provoked the wrong way."

"Do all organisms have the power to control it?" Hunter asked as he pulled his cloak hood over his head.

"Long ago I believe yes," Spyro answer as the two pushed through a cluster of vines and thorns. "The Dark Days war fought over the control over Convexity and Dark Magic. Now, only dragons who have the ability to tap into the power can harness it, such as Cynder and me." Spyro them realized that he was having difficulties tapping into Convexity lately.

"Does the power sometimes come under certain circumstances?" Hunter asked as they stopped for a second to check their surroundings.

"That can be plausible," Spyro said as the two continued onward. "I have activated the power willingly before, though lately I have been having trouble trying to activate it."

"Maybe if something terrible happened to you, you might find the power." Hunter said, trying to be ethnical as Spyro thought of Hunter's words.

"Like something in the nature of Cynder dying?" Spyro made himself cringe to his own words as he wished he never said that.

"Possibly…" Hunter simply said, not wanting to upset his friend as they pushed onward throughout the rest of the day.

(Five days prior to Spyro's death)

"Terrador, come quick, I have important news!" Cyril said at his study as Terrador swiftly made his way towards his fellow Guardian.

"What is the matter now?" Terrador asked, studying the old, worn textbook Cyril was skimming through.

"I know what Draikor is possibly planning," Cyril yelled as Volteer entered the study while overhearing the conversation. "He's planning on opening the Forbidden Realm and releasing every trapped demon in it. The ritual is tricky however; the death blood of a purple dragon must be spilt in order to ensure that there is no protector to keep the demons from escaping. The next step involves-" Cyril stared at the pages in shock and awe.

"What's wrong my friend?" Volteer asked as he examined the textbook as well.

"In order for the ritual to succeed, two demons are required," Cyril finished as he closed the textbook slowly. "That means Draikor knows that another demon is loose in our world."

"On a guess, who do you believe is the host?" Volteer asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"She's been possessed this whole time and she has known about it her whole life." Cyril said in pity.

"What do you mean Cyril?" Terrador said, looking a bit confused though knowing what Cyril's reply was going to be.

"You don't mean-" Volteer said, cutting himself short as Cyril nodded slowly as if knowing what Volteer was going to say next.

"I fear I do" Cyril said while hanging his head low. "There was a reason why he kidnapped her…Cynder."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Darker than Black**

**(Four days prior to Spyro's death)**

"The purple dragon is getting closer… I can feel him." Draikor said as Cynder growled in pain as she looked towards the black dragon in dismay.

"Why do you kill… what's the point in boundless slaughter?" Cynder asked as she gave into the pain and remained motionless.

"That is a long story of my gruesome past…" Draikor said as he turned towards Cynder and stared blankly into her weary green eyes.

"I want to know... to see if you really are worthy to die a peaceful death." Cynder said through her teeth as she could feel the last of the green poison dry among the side of her mouth.

"Very well…," Draikor said as he closed his eyes to recap the broken memories. "It all started when I was only three years of age… My mother and father whose names I will never know tried to fend off the oncoming groups of Apes and Dreadwings until they were hopelessly surrounded and killed… I had to drink their blood for nourishment and I had to eat them little by little until there was nothing left. By the time I had finished off the bone marrow of them I had plenty of strength to fend for myself."

"Where did you go afterwards?" Cynder said as she tried to keep Draikor talking.

"I drifted from the south to the west, I don't remember how long I drifted," Draikor said as he sat down to remember his past. "I showed up briefly in Skabb's fight tournament though he feared me for what I done to him. I made him who he was before he died by Spyro's hands."

"You're the reason why he was impaired?" Cynder said as she realized how long ago it was since she last seem Skabb.

"Yes… I wanted to leave his ship but he refused to see this through, so I nearly beat him to death until Scratch and Sniff finally gave in to my demands. That is how Skabb received that scar among his face and why he wasn't right in the head."

"After that, where did you go to next?" Cynder asked as she saw Draikor hang his head low.

"I drifted around again, killing whom I pleased," Draikor said as he turned his head towards Cynder. "I enjoy how warm blood slips through my fingers and teeth. I enjoy how it feels to take a life from somebody else. It is a strange kind of sensation, to know what it is like to be in control over somebody like that. I know for a fact you would understand Cynder."

"That is a lie; I never took joy in killing somebody!" Cynder said as she gritted her teeth together.

"Oh on the contrary, I do believe you completed every task Malefor and Gaul assigned you to do, don't think you can just forget and move on from a life like that." Draikor said as he smirked to Cynder's drained face, knowing the comment hurt her from the inside.

"That doesn't mean that I didn't try to atone for my own sins unlike you," Cynder said as she tried to raise her head to make the point but failed. "You insist on drowning in your past that you are unwilling to forget what happened, happened and move on. I took in liberty and to my own heart to help those in need to make myself ease away from all the pain and loss I caused to long ago, much like any other normal person would do who is not as insane as you are!"

"Silence," Draikor shouted as he slammed the back of his fist into Cynder jaw as he stood over her limp body in triumph. "I know what is inside of you Cynder, why do you think I chose to kidnap you when I could have just as easily have chosen anyone else in this purgatory of a world?"

"Because you want to kill Spyro for joy and prove you are the better dragon in this world." Cynder answered with a sarcastic tone as she slurped the blood running down between her teeth back into her mouth and swallowed bitterly, trying to ignore the taste.

"I need his blood to be spilt when I have your half of the evil." Draikor simply said as Cynder showed the look of shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about you maniac." Cynder said as she tried to look away from Draikor.

"You lie," Draikor said as he grabbed Cynder's head and yanked it in his direction. "You have the other demon inside of you and you know that! You have had it your whole life, you are just too scared to realize it you weak little whelp!"

"Shut up, I wasn't given the choice to receive or decline it," Cynder roared as she ripped her head away from Draikor's hand. "Malefor ordered Gaul to possess me because he knew I would be more powerful that way!"

"It doesn't matter what or how you got the power, it will be mine once I kill the purple pest." Draikor said as he walked back to the edge of the overhang again to observe the land below.

"If you can… you have no idea how upset he's going to be when he sees you, his power will double when he gets angry." Cynder said as she smirked to Draikor's threat.

"I plan on him losing it, the demon knows everything he knows and, in fact, knows him better than he knows himself," Draikor said as he smirked back at Cynder. "He will be baffled by my knowledge of how he fights. He doesn't stand a chance."

(Three days prior to Spyro's death)

The wind among Warfang began to settle as Prowlus pushed through the bustling morning streets of Warfang, heading towards the city hall to speak with Terrador about the condition of Avalar and the shortage of crops due to Draikor's destruction.

"Prowlus, what brings you to Warfang this afternoon?" Volteer asked as he stopped Prowlus in the middle of the busy streets where Moles and other miscellaneous pedestrians made their way through the busy streets.

"Draikor has burned all of our crops and we are forced to come to you for aid," Prowlus stated as he removed his hood from his head. "Is there any chance you might have extra corn and soy beans or any seeds you can spare to get us by for a couple of weeks until our next harvest?"

"That we do, did you bring enough to carry about two dozen bags worth of rice and corn by chance?" Volteer said as he pointed to the emergency storm shelter.

"They are awaiting my orders outside the main gates." Prowlus said as he thanked Volteer for the kindness.

"Draikor didn't hurt anyone did he?" Volteer said as he and Prowlus walked back to the main gates together.

"No, he just startled most of the inhabitants," Prowlus said as he motioned his followers to enter the city. "Did he harm anyone here?"

"No, just knocked a large hole in the wall where we kept the crystal holding Spyro's demon… I hope he is doing ok out there with Hunter." Volteer said as he and Prowlus inspected the Cheetahs carrying the bags of food.

"Spyro and Hunter will look after one another, they will make it through ok," Prowlus said as he turned to leave the city. "We can never thank you enough for your kindness to our village. Please let us know if you need anything from us, we will be happy to help."

(Two days prior to Spyro's death)

"We are getting close, I can smell him from here it seems." Spyro said as he and Hunter observed for a brief moment where they were heading.

"Look, we can see the Volcano of Cripyro from here." Hunter said as they both looked up to the monstrosity of a volcano.

"I will never forget the battle I had there with my father," Spyro said, remembering the battle which took place between him and Malefor. "I kind of wish that I knew he was my father before we fought… maybe I could have saved him from the darkness."

"Spyro, he died a noble dragon, you could not save him from the darkness," Hunter said, trying not to sound too harsh as they stared among the volcano together. "It was only after he was closing to death he realized who he really was."

"Yeah… I see what you mean." Spyro said as they set up camp once more and rested their aching bodies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Skin Deep**

**(One day prior to Spyro's death)**

"I know you have it in you." Draikor said to Cynder once more, knowing that he would obtain her demon very soon.

"I know, it has been with me through my whole life," Cynder said as she closed her eyes to ignore the pain. "Every day I wake up to hear the voices from it, eating me away. I have Gaul and Malefor to thank for this. How does it feel knowing that the very thing which powers you can also kill you? The only reason why I'm not dead yet is because it wants a host more suitable than me. I promised myself I would not allow it to escape me until I find a way to dispose of it."

"What is the demon's name?" Draikor demanded as he ceased to break his stare among the world.

"Namulis," Cynder said as she felt the pain of a thousand needles pierce her body once more. "Namulis is the demon of darkness, my curse. Namulis is the equal to Zpharah, the demon of death, your curse."

"It is not my curse, I want your demon as well Cynder." Draikor said as he turned his head towards Cynder.

"You'll have to kill me, something which you can't do," Cynder said as she narrowed her eyes. "If you kill me you kill the demon as well because it is barely surviving in my body."

"I know this, that is why I will purge you of it myself after you watch your husband die," Draikor said as he surveyed the city of Warfang. "Once the demonic hordes are released, they will begin to resurrect the fallen warriors of the past and any civilian whom they desire and this land will be enslaved with blood that will be shed for me!"

"Yeah, you will die by Spyro's hands and mine; he will make sure you die slowly for all of this." Cynder spat as she began to lose consciousness.

"Hunter, why are we following looking for Draikor and Cynder's trail on the ground anyway, they did fly after all." Spyro questioned, even though he fully trusted Hunter's tracking techniques.

"The trail they left in the skies falls and lingers among the earth for a short while," Hunter said as the two pressed through the murky waters of a large swamp. "The only problem is that the trail is becoming distorted and difficult to track. I fear that the trail is beginning to fade however."

"Then we will have to take to the skies soon," Spyro said as the two lingered onward. "What type of power do you suppose I have left now that the demon is done?"

"You still have Cynder, she's the one who gives you strength," Cynder said as the two entered a large clearing which had the perfect view of the Volcano of Cripyro. "As far as I know, as long as you have Cynder, you will always have power."

"Wait a minute, Hunter, the volcano," Spyro said as he examined the volcano. "Look at the overhang at the side and the clouds above."

"Do you think they're there," Hunter said as he sniffed and examined the ground before him and Spyro. "I have lost the trail, he must be up there."

"Hunter, go back to Warfang and warn the Guardians," Spyro commanded as he turned his attention back to the Volcano of Cripyro. "I'm heading up there to inspect."

"Are you sure you'll be alright my friend?" Hunter asked as he drew his bow and an arrow.

"No, not really," Spyro said, swallowing a large knot in his throat. "I just to do this alone; Cynder's life is already in jeopardy let alone your life as well."

"Very well, I will hurry as fast as I can!" Hunter said as he sprinted back the way the two came as fast as they could.

"It will take him at least two days to make it back to Warfang; I'll sleep a little bit to gather my strength." Spyro thought to himself as he curled into a tightly coiled ball for warmth and quickly drifted off into sleep. "If tomorrow I die, it will be for Cynder." Spyro smiled to this thought as he rested his dreary mind.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Volteer asked Terrador as they made their way around Warfang, protecting the citizens as they continued their lives flawlessly.

"I don't know," Terrador stated as he looked among the local restaurants and venders which were now beginning to close for the day. "He is struggling with Convexity; he is unable to summon it. Maybe if he could awaken it he might stand a chance."

"What if he dies, what will happen to us?" Volteer asked as the two flew towards the top of the Dragon Temple to the Dragon Study chamber where Cyril studied Draikor's plot.

"We hope Cynder is strong enough to stop him," Terrador said as they entered the Dragon Study. "Anything new about Draikor's plot Cyril?" Cyril shook his head in frustration as he scanned the seemingly never ending pages.

"Nothing, except there is a certain amount of time which the dimensional rift will be open," Cyril said as he removed his reading glasses. "If one was to destroy both demons which were used for the ritual along with the one who performed the ritual, everything which transpired will be repaired and all of the demons released from the dimension will be returned to their rightful place or destroyed."

"So what you're saying is that once the rift closes, the only way to vanquish the hordes is to kill Draikor and destroy the two demons, correct?" Terrador said as Cyril nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll know if Spyro dies," Volteer said with his head hung low. "When the invasion begins, we will know that the ritual was a success, that's when we'll know we've lost him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Today and Then**

**(Present day)**

"She's waiting for you to rescue her Spyro," the voice of Ignitus faded in Spyro's mind as he shook away the voice. "Be warned of the danger which you seek to destroy."

"I know…this might be my final day to live," Spyro said calmly as he stretched his tense muscles in his legs, arms, neck, wings, and tail. "Alright Draikor, give me your best." As Spyro began to fly towards the Volcano f Cripyro, the dark, ominous clouds released large amounts of rain which felt like hail pellets over Spyro's face as he pushed onward.

"Hunter, why aren't you with Spyro?" Cyril questioned as Terrador and Volteer gathered around Hunter who was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"He's at the Volcano of Cripyro to face Draikor; he wants you to assist him now!" Hunter sputtered out as the three Guardian dragons stood in awe.

"Alright, allow us to sound the alarm to get all the citizens to shelter before we depart." Volteer said as he dove from the balcony towards the city streets.

"He's coming, I can feel it; he's very close." Zpharah said in Draikor's mind as his eyes glowed a distinctive red while his body pulsated with a jet black aura.

"I know; he'll die slowly by my hands." Draikor said as he grinned insanely while clinching his fists.

"He's been through tougher; he'll make it through this." Cynder yelled as she tried to spit poison at Draikor but failed.

"Tell me Cynder, what happens when your own shadow moves faster than you?" Draikor said as he gripped ahold of Cynder's chin and rocked her head from side to side.

"You are nothing of his shadow, you are nothing of him!" Cynder said in anger as she yelped in pain from the restraining spell.

"Draikor is not, but I am!" Zpharah said in a blood chilling voice as the black aura among Draikor formed into a dragon-like figure.

"I hope he kills you, I hope you bleed as he snaps your bones like twigs!" Cynder screeched with rage.

"Get your hands off of her!" Spyro yelled as he landed among the stone overhang.

"Finally, here at last I see," Draikor said as he shoved Cynder's had away into the ground. "Are you ready to die you purple pest?" Spyro saw Cynder's motionless body and panicked.

"What did you do to her?" Spyro yelled as he bearded his teeth.

"Don't worry, she's not dead yet," Draikor said with a smirk across his face. "It's the effect of an entrapment spell, commonly used to keep the insane immobile. It locks the joints and tightens the muscles. Pain will come if attempted to move."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Spyro yelled as he lowered his head.

"If you only knew Spyro," Draikor said as he lowered his head as well while bearing his teeth. "She has the demon which is needed for the ritual to work so the demon horde can be unleashed among this world!" Spyro froze in disbelief.

"Cynder… is this true?" Spyro staggered in awe. Cynder struggled to raise her head as she nodded slowly.

"It was Gaul, the Ape King," Cynder said as she struggled to keep her head upright. "He knew that if Malefor was to possess both demons he would be the strongest Dark Magic dragon, no, THE strongest dragon of all time. Gaul was ordered to curse me with one of the demons until it was time to resurrect Malefor during the great eclipse. The beam of Convexity was a direct portal to Malefor for the demon to travel among. But Spyro intervened in the trial and was cursed with the demon himself. Memories from so long ago now remembered… I wish I never knew of them."

"If the demons are drawn together… was our love only for one another because of the demons?" Spyro asked, hoping for a "no" from Cynder as his heart was heavy enough as it was.

"No Spyro," Cynder said as she collapsed. "Not on your life."

"Enough babbling already, now you die!" Draikor screeched as he charged towards Spyro.

"Keep focused," Spyro thought as he barely dodged Draikor's lethal horns. "Let your moves flow with the wind, a constant current of attacks." Spyro watched Draikor slam into the side of the volcano as his horns were shoved deep into the volcano's side, causing him to be caught in the hardened earth.

"Now, attack him while he's stuck!" Spyro thought as he leaped onto Draikor's back with talons digging into Draikor's flesh. Spyro then clamped his vice-like jaw around Draikor's neck and sunk every sharp tooth into the demon possessed dragon.

Pain ceased to irritate Draikor as he ripped his horns away from the volcano and grabbed Spyro's tail and yanked him from his back, leaving large lacerations on Draikor's back as Spyro crashed into the earth surface.

"Come on; bleed until your heart beats no more!" Draikor yelled as Spyro inspected his jaw, noticing he had a small cut from a sharp rock chipping his face just before impact to the ground.

"He's strong," Spyro yelled in his mind as he cracked his knuckles. "I need to attack him from behind." Draikor charged uncontrollably again as Spyro leaped behind the dragon and clamped his powerful jaws around Draikor's tail.

"Foolish little brat!" Draikor yelled as he whipped Spyro into volcano's side by grapping ahold of his tail at the last second, knocking Spyro's breath from his lungs as his spinal cord popped from the impact.

"Come on, get up Spyro, she needs you…" Spyro thought as he struggled to stand on his feet. Draikor showed no mercy however as he slammed his tail into Spyro's jaw, nearly knocking unconscious as Spyro tasted blood through his teeth as he laid motionless, absorbing his pain.

"You shouldn't have shunned his power Spyro," Draikor said as he placed his right paw on Spyro's side. "Now I have the power which rightfully belongs to me!" Draikor shifted all of his body weight and strength onto Spyro's side as three of his ribs popped like a bar of soap as Spyro cried in pain.

"Your mother and father would never approve, even if they did leave your life!" Spyro said, hoping to reason with Draikor's sadistic mind.

"They died because of their view of the world," Draikor yelled as he ripped one of his claws across Spyro's side, causing immediate pain to the purple dragon as he began to bleed out. "They thought chaos was the ruining of a world, it forces the world into evolution! The strongest always survive and the weak die, it creates the foundation of strong leaders!"

"You believe a world of serial killers is the answer!" Spyro said as he staggered to his feet, feeling the kaleidoscope of pain which ripped through his broken ribs and sides as he limited his breathing to minimize the pain.

"I'm insane, therefore, I kill!" Draikor yelled as he grappled Spyro's throat and threw him near Cynder, bringing him closer to unconsciousness as Draikor neared the broken purple dragon that lay helpless next to his beloved.

"This is, I've got nothing left…" Spyro trailed off as he looked towards Cynder, allowing a single tear fall from his eye which crested over the three scars among his face. Struggling to place his paw near his beloved, Cynder still lay motionless as Draikor wrapped his hand around Spyro's throat again and hoisted him off of the hardened earth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Blood and Tears**

**(Spyro's death)**

"Come on, he needs your help," Cynder thought as she watched Draikor keep Spyro hoisted up from the earth by his throat. "Pull yourself together, ignore the pain. Fight it, embrace it, become it. Pain is temporary, loss of him is forever." Cynder tried to lift her broken body from the ground with little success as the pain from the embracement spell held her down as if she was pinned to the rocky surface, hopeless as she watched her husband sputter and gasp for air.

"I can't feel my legs," Spyro thought as he felt the soft tingle of what little blood reached his head as his limbs began to go numb. "Getting harder to breathe, he's going to choke me to death. Asphyxiation huh, I guess this is how I am going to die. Funny, I wanted to die with Cynder together, I guess that won't come to pass."

"Any last words before you draw your last breath?" Draikor mocked as Spyro's breathing became more short and wheezy as the dark dragon tightened his grip.

"I only wish you die slowly and painfully to know what it feels like to lose everything…" Spyro's words were lost as his eyes became unbearably heavy, finally lapsing into death.

"No, not him, it should have been me!" Cynder yelled as she watched her husband's body fall to the ground with no effort to stop his fall, signaling that the great purple dragon was indeed dead.

"Cynder will die next now you despicable insect." Draikor said as he turned to Cynder and smirked.

"The spell, the pain," Cynder thought as the sensation of a thousand needles seemed to fade as she slowly stood from the earth. "It's gone…" While bearing her teeth, Cynder positioned herself between Draikor and Spyro in an attempt to keep her husband away from Draikor.

"You still choose to protect the purple dragon in his death," Draikor spat as Cynder glared into his dark red eyes. "Do you wish to die slowly or swiftly?"

"You killed my husband," Cynder said as tears flowed from her narrowed eyes. "Now I'm going to kill you!" The demon which boiled inside Cynder for years finally surfaced as her eyes glowed a blood red glare while her body pulsated a jet black aura.

"Cynder stop, don't do this!" Ignitus' voice rang through Cynder's mind as he knew of the danger which Cynder possessed.

"I can't Ignitus," Cynder stated as she gritted her teeth. "Not until this is over."

"You've made your choice," Draikor yelled as he lowered his head. "Get ready to die!" Draikor unleashed a bolt of demonic energy as Cynder did the same. The two beams collided as the two dragons dug their claws into the ground in an attempt to push towards each other with incredible strength.

"Focus all of your strength into a single point my love," Cynder heard Spyro's voice as she pushed her anger through her body. "Let your emotions power your motions. Even the most powerful and experienced opponent will crumble under an opponent who lets their emotions drive them."

"Feel my pain Draikor, feel my suffering, and feel my sorrow!" Cynder thought as she pushed all of her power into the demonic beam which overpowered Draikor within seconds, causing him to slam into a nearby boulder.

"Impressive," Draikor said as he picked himself off from the ground. "I see Malefor didn't waste his time with you or Gaul."

"Names long forgotten and spat upon," Cynder said with a smirk, ash fell from the volcano like rain as Cynder stepped closer to Draikor. "You will be one of those names." Poison seeped through Cynder's teeth slowly as she noticed how ragged and distorted her voice was, just like Draikor's.

"Think of all the lives you ended compared to me Cynder," Draikor said as he stepped closer to Cynder. "Do you honestly think you're more of a saint than me? We are both equals, only I'm your persistent rage and carnage which you could never release. In short, I am your better, dark counterpart."

"That's not true, I am reformed and you are an insane lunatic who enjoys the suffering and killing of others!" Cynder yelled as she spat a solid stream of poison into Draikor's eyes while yelling in rage.

"Blinding your prey before the kill huh?" Draikor said with a smirk as he rubbed his eyes clean of the green bile.

"A similar trait shared with the cobra which is by far the most deadly combatant in the snake kingdom," Cynder said as she readied a demonic flame blast as Draikor drew near. "It mixes stealth with swiftness, plus it uses its killing venom to blind foes in an attempt to kill or flee."

"Enough of this," Draikor yelled as he growled in anger. "Surrender the power or die!" Cynder then thought of Spyro and how he had the power to defeat Draikor and the two demons together.

"Spyro has Convexity," Cynder thought to herself as she looked towards Spyro's dead body. "I'll have to sacrifice myself for him to live however… He would be crushed to see me dead… It would be worth it when Draikor is dead."

"Make your choice Cynder." Draikor said firmly as Cynder narrowed her eyes.

"I can hear the hesitance in your voice," Cynder stated as she readied a pocket of poison in the back of her throat. "Are you scared of what the power might do to you?"

"I fear nothing," Draikor yelled as he pinned Cynder to the rocky surface. "I feel no such thing as pain!"

"Then feel this!" Cynder yelled as she clamped her teeth into Draikor's neck with poison running around her teeth as she kicked him away.

"I want the power; give me what is rightfully mine!" Draikor said as he wiped the poison bite from his neck and charged towards Cynder.

"You want the curse of a broken soul," Cynder asked as she leaped towards Draikor. "THEN TAKE IT ALL AWAY!" Draikor grabbed Cynder by the throat as the demon inside of Cynder began to pour into Draikor's body, filling him with demonic power beyond measure.

"I can feel it," Draikor yelled as the two demons coursed through his veins. "This is… true power!" Cynder sputtered to breath as Draikor threw her near Spyro in triumph.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Life in Hand**

**(Cynder's death)**

"I can barely stand, let alone fight," Cynder said as she looked towards Draikor who pulsated with pure demonic energy. "Please let this work… It has to work." Barely able to stand, Cynder dragged her exhausted body over to Spyro as Draikor was admiring his newly acquired power.

"We are one," Draikor said as he allowed the two demons to take control over him. "We are immortal."

"Forgive me…" Cynder said as she grasped Spyro's lefty hand with her right and allowed her life force to exit her body and enter his. "Take it all my love, you'll need it." Her eyes began to feel unbearably heavy as Spyro's began to flick and flutter open.

"Cynder, don't do this... I'm begging you please." Spyro said weakly as Cynder shook her head slowly in disagreement.

"No Spyro, only you have the power of Convexity," Cynder stated as Spyro knew she was right. "I'm spent, I have nothing left. Now go!" Cynder's eyes were filed with tears as a weak smile glistened on her face. The red life force which seemed to take forever to seep into Spyro's body finally stopped as he felt strength find its way throughout his body.

Spyro's heart started to beat with incredible force as he inhaled weakly as first, but then more steady as he looked towards Draikor with hate filled eyes.

"You are nothing you waste of blood," Spyro said as he ignored the bitterness of his own blood which seeped through his gums and teeth and his broken bones. "She gave her life to me so that I can have another chance to kill you and my own demons; I will see to that it is done."

"We are legion, we are pure power," Draikor chanted as the two demons controlled his every motion. "You shouldn't have shunned me away Spyro… Now you will pay for what you have done!"

"Over my dead body I will." Spyro said as closed his eyes and felt the power of Convexity surge through his veins.

"As you wish, I can make such arrangements now that I have the power to do so." Draikor said flatly as he opened his wings and fired a bolt of pure demonic force as Spyro countered with a pure beam of Convexital energy. As the two beams intersected, a seemingly blinding light emitted from the intersection as Spyro pushed with all of his strength as Draikor did the same.

"I can feel him losing his grip," Spyro thought as he squeezed his eyes tight together to maximize his concentration. "Just have to keep the pressure on him!" Just about when Spyro thought he couldn't take the strain any longer, he found himself sending Draikor over the volcano's edge by the Convexital blast as he ceased his strain.

"This cannot be possible; he can't possibly bolster that much energy!" Draikor yelled as he flew up towards the platform again and hovered a few yards away from Spyro as he watched the purple dragon stare at the demonic dragon in anger by the edge of the platform.

"You can't kill me Draikor, not when my love's life is involved or the world." Spyro said as he kept his eyes locked onto Draikor's.

"No matter where you go Spyro, as long as you are near the ones you love, you will always jeopardize their lives!" Draikor yelled as he flew towards the west.

"He's right…," Spyro said as he turned towards Cynder's lifeless body. "But I can leave however. It would keep you and everyone out of harm's way for a while. Spyro gently held Cynder's body close to his chest and began to release small amounts of life force powerful enough to allow her to live. Knowing that she was in a very sensitive state, Spyro carefully placed her back on the ground again.

"This is far from over Spyro," Malefor said in Spyro's mind as he lowered his head in agreement. "Return to the Shadow Forest, I will await for you there."

"Goodbye my love," Spyro said while gently kissing her on her lips. "Don't be sad, we'll see each other soon." As Spyro opened his wings, he took one final look at his beloved before setting off towards the Shadow Forest.

"Hurry Volteer, are you sure you have the right medical supplies!" Terrador said as the two reached the volcano platform.

"Yes, I grabbed everything I could!" Volteer said as Cyril landed among the platform with Hunter on his back.

"There's Cynder!" Hunter yelled as the four hastily made their way towards the barely alive black dragoness.

"She's barely breathing and her heart beats slowly to the tune." Hunter said as he looked towards Volteer.

"Pour this over her head slowly and allow it to sink in for a minute." Volteer said while handing Hunter a small veil filled with a green aura with red liquid swirling through the aura.

"It's a violent mixture of red and green crystals with a hint of dragon blood," Cyril said as Hunter slowly poured the veil's contents across the crest symbol among Cynder's head. "It will put her in a state of shock for a second before the actual effects start to work."

The moment the green and red elixir entered Cynder's body, she quickly sprang to her feet with her teeth bared and ready to attack while Hunter backed away quickly.

"Cynder its ok, Draikor is gone." Terrador said as Cynder began to calm down.

"Where's Spyro?" Cynder asked as the group of four shook their heads.

"Gone I'm afraid," Volteer said as he looked outwards in the sky. "Judging by how we did not see the rip in reality for yet… there may be a chance he may be alive… or dying." Cynder's eyes drew tears as she somberly flew to the cave she shared with Spyro, hoping her pain would subside and pyro was ok.

"Do you think he's dead?" Hunter asked as he looked among the ground and rocks wile noticing the small blood spots which doted the terrain in multiple areas.

"Either that or he wants us to think he's dead, which is too far-fetched for me to even begin to think of a reason why he would to such a thing." Terrador said as they stood in loss about what to do as the volcanic ash fell like snowflakes in the early winter.

**(Three days after Spyro's death)**

The darkened trees seemed to more alive than before as Spyro made his way through the poisonous thorns and twisted branches. The howl of indescribable creatures and the occasional snap of a twig broke the silence as Malefor approached in a ghostly form.

"Welcome my son, yet again you find the center of this forest." Malefor said with a serious tone as he noticed Spyro's beaten body.

"Don't worry about the broken bones or blood father, I will live, Draikor will have the favor paid back before to long." Spyro said as he noticed the bitter taste of his blood finally ceased from antagonizing his taste buds as Malefor drew near.

"I was watching you when you fought Draikor my son, so many mistakes were made on your behalf." Malefor said in an unpleased tone as Spyro began to grow angrily.

"He won't survive when I find him again next time." Spyro stated as he noticed his anger was beginning to take control over him.

"You should be worried about the army you will be facing once his plan is completed," Malefor said as he looked to a pure black crystal which Spyro felt strangely attracted to. "You will need another type of power which you have yet to harness."

"What power are we talking about?" Spyro asked, hoping Malefor wouldn't say Dark Magic.

"The power which you shunned away your whole life, Dark Magic," Malefor said as Spyro shook his head at his words. "Don't fear it however, that is how it takes control over you. I was afraid when I first witnessed its power, which was how I was consumed by its destructive force. I have faith in you though; I know you can harness the beckoning power which it will bring to you."

"How do I know you aren't lying and you're just using me for some plan to get what you want?" Spyro said as he recalled Malefor's dark past.

"Because I can see clearly now that you are my son, my true flesh and blood who I would never endanger unless I knew you couldn't handle the situation," Malefor said as he looked towards the dark crystal. "Now draw the power from that crystal and listen to my words to harness the power."

Spyro only shook his head as he neared the crystal and inhaled deeply, knowing he might be consumed by the dark, destructive force of Dark Magic. As Spyro placed his hands on the crystal, he could feel the power flow into his body immediately as his muscles constricted over the might.

"Focus, think of Cynder," Spyro said as the screams and taunts of the darkness which streamed through his mind as Spyro clinched his teeth together. "I'm not afraid of you; you will obey my every command because you know I can easily destroy you!"

"That's my son," Malefor said as Spyro yelled with dominance at the top of his lungs. "Let the darkness flow through your blood, but don't allow it to consume your heart. Always keep your heart pure."

Spyro's body radiated with a black aura similar to Cynder's demonic form as he said in a slightly distorted voice, "I'm in control father, show me how to kill Draikor."

"This training will be the hardest you've ever been through my son," Malefor said as his ghostly figure began to vanish. "You will know no pain, no loss, no remorse, and most of all, no emotion. The first lesson will begin now."

Spyro's eyes which had a now yellowish tint to them darted around the blackened forest as he surveyed the surrounding area for a surprised attacks from enemies. Suddenly, a seemingly large number of glowing red eyes opened in front of Spyro as all of the trees stood absolutely still. Only hearing his heartbeat in his head, Spyro bared his teeth which caused his teeth to bleed again at a slow rate, readying himself for the first out of many other brutal lessons which would hone his senses and newly acquired power of Dark Magic.

"Let's do this," Spyro thought as the red eyes jumped into view, showing the large amount of Hero Orcs which Spyro was against. "I'll see you soon Cynder, I love you."

**Epilogue**

**(One month after Spyro's death)**

_Spyro,_

_I've been here in our cave for over a month now, alone and an outcast. Every time Flame or Ember or anyone tries to check on me, I lie in wait until they leave me alone. It pains me to thin that you are dead, sadly however, I'm beginning to believe it. If you were trying to make us believe you were dead, you've done it two weeks ago. I don't think I can keep this up on my own anymore Spyro._

_When we first started to fall in love for one another, I knew I would find undying love with you. I want you to understand this Spyro, I will always love you for what you've done for me and you should know something… I'm pregnant. I can feel the egg forming inside of me. Each day I stay shunned inside of our cave. At night I leave in search for food and water and I return back home._

_The thought of suicide keeps clawing at my mind, I know better than to turn my tail blade to my throat however. I know you would want to see the egg in the next couple of days when I finally lay it. At times I think I could never see your face so clearly, that's until I look at this painting of you and I lying among the edge of Friendship Falls. I miss you so much._

_I just wanted to say that I love you with all of my heart, soul, and spirit and I will not move on with another dragon. I vow from this day forward to never open this diary ever again, as long as you are dead._

_With undying love,_

_Cynder_

Cynder blew on the wet ink to dry among the crisp diary pages and closed the black and royal purple trim book while tying the gold and red pieces of fabric tight to keep the book from opening and placed it in the trunk at the foot of her and Spyro's bed, along with the golden dragon statue and the painting of them both to never be looked at again.

"I love you Spyro." Cynder said with eyes filled with tears as she locked the trunk securely, hoping not to open the trunk as long as Spyro wasn't with her.

**This concludes the second part of the **_**Legacy of Spyro **_**series. Please, if you have any questions or would like to speak with me. I would like for Phoenix of Decay and Shadow117 to PM me about the series if possible. The third installment will begin soon, **_**Legacy of Spyro: Resurrection. **_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and keeping the series going, many thanks to all of my fans out there, bless you all! -VPR**__


End file.
